Thunder on the Soul,
by IceDragonSlayerEmi791
Summary: Bella has been a Member of Fairy Tail for as long as she could remember, However she always wondered what became of her oldest friend Sage, When the master sends her and the Thunder Legion to find her Things change not just For Bella but the Thunder Legion as well, Bella comes to terms with her feelings for a certain Dragon Slayer. Bix finds his SoulMate in Sage a Seith mage
1. Chapter 1

Thunder on the Soul

By: IcedragonSlayerEmi and BellaofFairyTail

A/N: This is a collab with my best friend in the whole world will mainly be about Laxus and Bickslow, Featuring our Ocs

Disclamier: We do not own Fairy Tail that belongs to the great Hiro Mashima!

Now then lets fly my Fairies!

It was a day like any other in the lively Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was busy drinking and partying for the up coming Fantasia Parade. Surprisingly enough, the

Thunder Legion was actually in town for the celebration. It was definitely a rare site to see, they were usually off doing S class jobs, even SS class jobs which occupied most of their time. The commotion of the parade was bringing in all walks of life, including Fairy Tail's other destruction mage. Bella normally traveled with Gildarts, who was the one who had taught her deconstruction magic when she had first come to the guild as a child.  
The thunder legion, and Bella included, were tucked away in the upper floor of the guild at their normal table. Laxus, the leader of the group was leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the table, a terrible habit. Evergreen, the only female in the thunder legion, was busy doing her nails and gawking at herself in the mirror she always carried around, occasionally throwing glares at the raven haired mage sitting with them. Freed, the brains of the group, had his nose buried deep within a book. Bickslow, the undeniable wild card of the group, was playing a game of bullshit with Bella, laughing heartily as she cursed him for calling her bluff. For the longest time everyone in the guild had assumed the two were an item, basing it off the amount of time they spent together. Those rumors were squashed when Bickslow made the statement about how it would be like fucking his own sister. Truth be told, the seith mage and destruction mage were best friends, and most definitely partners in crime. Usually, the two of them played pranks on the other mages, their favorite victim being the self proclaimed fairy queen, Evergreen.

From the floor below them, a commotion could be heard. Bangs and booms abound. Over all of the ruckus, the master's voice was clearly distinguishable, a clear hint of aggravation was in his voice as he made his way up to the second floor of the guild, mumbling curses the whole way. He was a small man in stature, he always had been, the years had not been kind. He had shrunk down to a shadow of his former self, deep lines were etched into his face. Not only from age, but from the young mages in the group he lovingly referred to as his children. Makarov stopped at the front of their table, at first going un noticed by five, until finally he cleared his throat, demanding attention. He looked among he five, settling his gaze on the raven haired female

Laxus looks over his feet at the man before asking " what's up old man"

Makarov looks to Laxus, swiping his feet from off the table. "You were not raised in a barn, act like it."

Laxus mumbles before taking his feet off the table

Makarov leaned against the hard wood of the table, almost unsure of how to broach the subject. "Bella, pay attention please. I have urgent matters to discuss with you all."

Bella set her cards down on the table, looking over at the old man. "What is it gramps?"

" it has been brought to my attention that there is another seith mage out there somewhere and she needs to be found before the magic council finds her and kills her, I understand that you know her personally Bella so I'm sending you and the thunder legion legion to find her and bring her here" the old man says as he pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation

A resounding groan was heard from the group. Bella didnt necessarily mind going to find this mage, but she certainly didnt feel like going with Laxus in tow. "Can't Bix and I just go?"

For once Evergreen was actually in agreement with Bella, she didn't want to go and miss the fantasia parade. " Yeah, can't the two of them just go?"

Makarov shook his head and said" no She is supposed to be dangerous and Bella is gonna need all the help she can get to find this girl and bring her here," For once Freed looks up from his book and asks what the girls name is

"All we know is that her name is Sage. The magic council considers her to be a threat, and wants her contained or destroyed. I would rather her be contained with us. "

Bella pondered on the thought for a moment, the name Sage did sound awfully familiar. As of out of no where, it hit her. " Shit, I do know her. We were in a foster home together. She was always so mousey and quiet, how could she be a threat?"  
Emy

Makarov thought for a moment till he could find the right words" she killed someone"

He said as he watched everyone's reaction passing Laxus a picture of the girl in question

Bickslow snatched the picture from Laxus hand, taking a good look at her. She had hair the color of the night sky, and ivory complected skin to match. She looked to be a pretty girl, short and curvy in all the right places. What stood out the most to him was her purple eyes, they carried such a haunted look, she almost looked ghostly.

Laxus glared daggers at his team mate, when he saw her picture it was scary she looked like she would kill you with a look " everyone go home and pack a few things, gramps we're was she last seen" ,

Evergreen mumbles curses to her self as she gets up to go pack for another trip when all she wanted to do was relax and be in the parade

Bella took her turn staring at the picture. This was not the same girl she knew from long ago, it was merely a shell of a forgotten past, Shaped and formed through no doubt tragic experiences. It nearly brought a tear to her eye, thinking of the days they played together. All the times they spent hiding from their foster father, whom had wandering eyes and lingering hands that liked to explored.

Freed took his turn and stared at the picture for a minute as if he was trying to read it, before he passed it to Evergreen

Evergreen barely took a look at the paper, turning her nose up at the sight. "I shouldn't have to waste my time on a commoner."

Laxus looked at her and rolled his eyes, Leave it to Evergreen to act all high and mighty over someone she had never met, The dragon Slayer get up and turns to leave before saying to his team and Bella " we leave in a hour"

Bella rolled her eyes, she wasn't thrilled about traveling with Laxus. He could be such an ass and so over bearing. She wasn't sure how her friend Bix managed to stay sane around him. That thought made her chuckle, bix definitely wasn't sane. Maybe thats how he managed.

The group dispersed, all going their separate ways with the intent of packing their belongings. Each of the packed only what was necessary. Within the hour, they all met back up infront of the guild, ready to go.

Laxus turned to Bickslow before the board the train to Crocus were she was last seen and says" use your figure eyes if she gets to crazy"

What Laxus didn't know was it could be dangerous to everyone else if two seith mages use figure eyes at the same time.  
Bella had found them an empty car to sit in and had planted herself right at the window. Trains were never her favorite form of transportation, if she was going to be stuck on one, she was damn sure having the window. Beside her sat Bickslow and across from them was Laxus and Evergreen. No one looked very happy to be train takes off lurching forward, Causing Laxus to turn green, Most people thought it was just a first generation Dragon Slayer thing but Laxus got motion sickness too, " Laxus I swear to Mavis if you puke on me I turn you into stone" Evergreen screams, Freed looks up from his book and rolls his eyes,Bickslow looked over to Bella and then back at Laxus, a devious smile creeping up on his looks up at Bella and Bickslow he knew the look on Bickslow's face all to well and knew what was coming Mavis help Evergreen or Laxus for that matter, he looks over at Bix and shakes head hoping that the boistriuos seith mage would take the hint but Freed wasent counting on it Bix and Bella were horrible when it came to pranking people, they were like Bonnie and clyde in those intanc

Evergreen was to busy filing her nailsfor the 100th time that week to even notice her compainans ploting against her,  
All at once, the two began to rock the already swaying train car. The already sick Laxus turning even greener by the second. They continued to rock the car, in all honesty their antics were quite dangerous and they stood a chance of tipping the car over. The two of them both mocked Laxus, making puking noises until it finally happened. Laxus didn't just puke, but he projectile vomited right directly into Evergreens face, soaking her with this mornings breakfast. The two mages fell back into their seats, cackling like madmen.

Evergreen screamed in horror and at that point she got up and walked out of the car, " Ever were are you going?" Freed asks as he holds back his own laughter, " I'm going home to wash what ever this is outta my hair, go find the bitch on you own, good day" She says as she storms out of the train car her heels can be heard thudding down the hall as she her wings she flies back to the short distance to Fiore, " That was a dirty trick you two, " Freed says to the still laughing mages, he had to admit that was a good one and the trip would be a lot quiter,

The train pulls into Crocus after a few hours and Laxus gets out sighing In Relief, he also catches the smell of someone he didn't know but had the suspension that this was there girl as the smell of death seemed to cling to her distinct feminine smell ,Bixlow watched Laxus' facial expression. In times like this, it was always great to have a dragon slayer on hand. It seemed like they had the nose of a blood hound. '' Smell anything?'' he asks,Laxus looks at the seith mage and nods, "she's running, her sent is fresh but fading, Freed come with me well head down the main roads, Bella and Bix take the Ally ways," the blonde says as he keeps sniffing the air something told Laxus that Bella and Bix would find her first,Bella rolled her eyes, but none the less took the order. She tugged Bickslow behind her as she entered the alley. The smell of death filled the air, it was pungent and foul, it made her stomach churn. In the distance rounding the corner she caught the glimpse of black hair and a blood stained shirt. She turned to Bix, signaling that she was going to make her move. She rounded the corner herself and ran her fingers along the length of the red brick, sending her magic pulsing through it. Unlike Gildarts, she had much more control over her magical abilities. The magic she sent through the brick caused an explosion, sending bricks toppling in front of the female seith mage. ''Hold it right there, Sage. " She calls out, The girl upon hearing her name looks up and sends her first lady whom she called Mama to stand guard as she takes off the sunglasses that cover her eyes, " who are you and how do you know my name, go away your I'll use my figure eyes on you," the girl screams at the two people in front of her, hoping they don't call her bluff as she could tell the other person behind the girl possessed the same type of Magic, she knew she would have to be quicker, she waited for them to leave and when they don't she activated her eyes a red light shines through the Ally,Bickslow watches her from behind Bella, knowing full and well that If the two were to do battle, untold amounts of damage could be done. He knew Bella would be able to handle herself, and he was there just in case.

Bella looked over the girl, and a pang of guilt struck her hard. She'd left her all those years ago back in the foster home, running away to find a new life. ''Let's just call me an old friend. Back from the foster care days. She tells the Dangerous Mage infornt of her,The girl thinks back to those painful days and it hits her like a truck she did remember one person"B-Bella?" She asks she keeps her eyes activated but looks at her as the memories come flooding back to her" we're did you go and why did you leave me there" she asks as she keeps her eyes locked on the two in front of her, her gaze going to the man behind Bella as if she was trying to read him and figure out if she was right about him and if she was why hasn't her tried to protect her, Sage couldn't also wanted to know why she hadn't been able to posses Bella's soul,Bella nodded, taking a step closer, trying to think of the right thing to say. Nothing that came to mind sounded like a good answer, so she gave her the truth. ''He was raping me Sage...'' Her words trailed off, she hadn't ever spoken those words aloud and had never told anyone.'' I couldn't stay, and you wouldn't come with me. I ran away and found my true family. The Fairy Tail Guild" Bella tells the girl,

Bickslow was watching her as she was still carrying the same haunted look in her eyes. He could see her focus was on him, he couldn't help but feel threatened, a feeling he didn't like. From beneath his mask, the faint glow of his own figure eyes shining a bright green, sending her his own threat, Sage mulls over her words " he did it to me too, but I didn't run I dealt with it my self and it felt good, how did you join a guild you don't know magic, do you?" She asks,

Sage had heard of Fairy Tail they were famous and the dark guilds she worked for we're always bitching about them, although Sage had never joined one they had asked her .any times to, " so you became Fairy scum huh, well good for you, I don't have a guild I just work for a few dark ones, I don't need family just money" Sage says as she pulls her ladies in closer to her, the one with the face painted like the Joker the was closest to her, it hovered around her occasionally slipping away to investigate Bickslow's babies ,Sage saw the green glow and smirked knowing her hunch was right, he was being cautious about the situation, protecting Bella and she took another step towards them to test his reaction, while she did that she also used her magic to take control of the doll that Mama had scouted out for her and moved the doll over to Bella in a attack pose as it's eyes were red now, " you need to have better Control over your souls sir" she says tauting the other seith mage before her, Bickslow wasn't very concerned, he wouldn't allow her to know it, but he could regain control of his baby at any time he chose. He eyed the doll above Bella's head, knowing he should be cautious. It was a volatile situation and could seriously go south at any moment. ''Id be careful of using your dolls on her. '' those were the only words he spoke to her, allowing the rest of his babies to emerge in a defensive saw the doll floating above her, but she paid it absolutely no mind. She had dealt with seith mages before and this was no different. Should her doll ever come in contact with her, it would immediately implode, her skin was tingling, magical energy surging through her veins. The words fairy scum enraged her like no other, they were her family and there would be no disrespecting them. ''As a matter of fact, i do know magic, let your doll come any closer and find out.." She gave the girl a sly gave her a look, Bickslow gave Bella A worried as if pleading not to destroy his baby, Sage smirked before answering " it's not mine it's his" she moves the doll closer watching them both wanting to see what the guy would do if his doll was destroyed and what Bella could do, although she would never admit it she was jealous of Bella for finding family and not just people who wanted her magic,

Bella sent her magic coursing through the ground, causing it to split underneath the female seith mage, throwing her concentration off. That was her tactic, it allowed Bix to bring his precious baby back to his side.'' I know all about you seith mages, as you can see my best friend here is a seith mage as well.'' She yells at the girl, Sage wasn't stupid and knew that would be a never ending battle if they kept this up, " noted, why after all these years did you decide to come find me after you replaced me? We used to be best friends till you ran away," Sage says as puts her shades back on to walk away, ''When I was still learning magic, I came back for you a year later and you were gone. The house was burnt to the ground, they told me you died in the fire.. I was coming to save you Sage, so don't ever think I abandoned you. I didn't replace you either, I just grew up. '' Bella said being hurt beyond measure, but it wouldn't stop her from her job. ''As for why I'm here now, to keep your ass from being killed by the magic council and to come be a part of my family again.'' She told the girl who was still her friend even if Sage was Angry, Bella's words hit hard, she never forget about her, " I set that fire after I killed the bastard, the council let me slide that time branding me as a seith mage" she days as she pulls back her hoodie showing her tattoo, " I would love that but they won't take me, Ive killed more than one person" she says as she looked to the ground watching the tears that hit it, Bella took another few steps closer, closing the gap. She gingerly placed her hand on the girls shoulder, knowing she probably wouldn't allow much more than that. ''My guild master has an agreement with the magic council. If you join us, we take on full responsibility for you. They won't come after you, that's a promise. '' She tells the scared girl in her arms realizing the years had not been kind to looked up at Bella, Weighing her words Fairy Tail or death, " Alright Take me home then" she says smiling for the first time in years, She walks over to Bickslow " Sorry about your doll, I'm Sage" she tells him, ''Baby'' he corrected her. ''They are my babies, souls very precious to me, Sage. '' Bickslow growls

" Baby the I stand corrected, I call mine my girls, Me too none of the souls in my care are people I've killed, they find me, so don't get yourself twisted " she says walking past him, here she tried to be friendly and he's a asshole that was the last time she was being nice to him,Bella slid her arm around Sage's shoulder, a huge smile on her face. ''Don't mind Bickslow, he does grow on you. '' She shot him a smile and only received an eye roll in response. ''So, guess who gets to stay with me. ''the destruction mage sqeauls,From off in the distance, you could make out two figures coming their way down the alley. The one on the left was very tall and had broad muscular shoulders as well as a mess of blonde locks. The second man walking with him was short and much more slight than the other one, his dark green hair a very distinct feature. Bickslow waved the two over. ''Freed..Laxus.. Hurry your lazy asses up. We already handled the situation" Bickslow yelled to the other two,Bella had to correct him. '' More like I handled it. I told master I didn't need you guys tagging along. ''She shot a look in the direction of Laxus.

Sage looked the other two over, " Hi" she says to them , she was nervous about going to join a legal guild, She was excited about staying with Bella though, Bickslow didn't like her and the feeling was mutual, " Hello Sage I'm Freed" The green haired guy Said and Sage made a face at his formal apporch making her cringe at memories of how the state talked to people,Laxus quite frankly just looked relieved that there wasnt more damage done. He was thankful that this area was already falling apart and the damage could be attested to the areas decay. '' Thank you for not completely destroying the place. ''

Bella gave him her best shit eating grin she could manage, bringing to hand up to pat on his shoulder. '' I don't destroy everything I touch. See you're still alive right now." Bella tells chuckles when she says thst, " just imagine how bad it would be if Team Natsu had to do the job" he says turning to Laxus who had stiffend up at Bella's words, Sage was confused she didn't know who those people were, " so can we hurry i haven't eaten in like a week and I need to wash my ass before my hair forms any more dreads" she says as she pulls around her waist length hair to show the dreadlocks that were forming,Freed nodded, he could smell her and it wasnt pleasant. '' Well miss Sage, ive already arranged rooms for us for the night. We'll be leaving in the morning. he tells the small girl,''Well, before you go offering to take her off to a motel, let's at least get some introductions out of the way. '' Bella pointed to Freed. ''His name is Freed Justine, major nerd. No offense.'' She pointed to Bix. ''You've already met Bickslow.'' Finally she pointed to Laxus. ''This big mass of muscles and bad attitude is Laxus Dreyar. He's the masters grandson. '' She intorduces to the still Nervous Seith Mage beside her,Sage noded mentally taking notes as Bella told her, " Sup I'm Sage, I don't like people unless you give me a reason to trust you and I have a equally bad adittude, And these four are Mama,Mimi,Momo and Mini," she says ending with pointing to her girls as she called them,Bickslow looked between all of them, he didn't quite have the patience for this anymore. He clearly wasn't a fan of the other seith mage, no one touched his babies. '' Are we done with this shit? My babies and I are tired." Bickslow grumbles, Laxus glares at the girl, she looked just like her picture only difference is the black sunglasses, then to Bickslow, " yeah, what's your fucking problem you got to be a dick," he asks Bickslow,Laxus starts to walk off to the hotel rooms Freed had rented he was starving but first thing was Sage needed a shower that bitch stank to the high heveans, he smelt everything and it was making his stomach turn by the way she smelt, there was no way in hell he was going out in public with that stanky bitch he would throw her in the shower himself,''You both are being dicks, so go suck each other off and get in a better fucking mood. '' Bella tugged Sage along with her, snatching the room key from Freed.

Sage giggled at what she said as she gets dragged along, Sage sends Mimi and Mama to get her bag as they head towards the Stargazer's inn, This particular Hotel always gave Fairy Tail members a discount after the Elcipse gate

When they get to the room, Sage takes her bag from her Girl and gets out a pair of black leggings, A black tank top, a black Afi hoddie, white no show socks and a black snapback hat that has a gold star on the front, She looks at her girls telling them to watch the bathroom door, she knew they would watch from the outside, they didn't like to be in the bathroom, water made them swell and they hated it

Bella rummaged through the bag she had packed. She really needed to change, especially after riding all night on that train and the whole incident earlier. She was dirty and she didnt like that feeling. She grabbed out a black ruffle skirt with matching black spanx beneath them and a checkered button up black and white shirt. She slid on her flats and was set to go. The skirt wouldnt have been her first choice, but it was very close to laundry day and it was what she had left. She plopped down on the bed and waited for Sage to emerge.

Sage emerged a few minutes later fully dressed and using her fingers to comb threw her hair she had lost her brush some we're and need a new one but it would have to wait, she put her dirty clothes in her bag, before turning to Bella it's all yours now, she watched as Bella left then pulled Mama down to her, The tiki vibrated I'm her lap, as if it was telling her she made the right choice, Mama was the secret Sage would take to her grave, Mama was the seith Mage who had taught Sage how to control her magic after she had killed her foster parent, When she died she bound her soul into Sage's first doll to watch over her,

Bella didn't take very long in the shower, preferring to rush back out to her friend, fully clothed of course. She let her raven hair hang in thick wet curls, having only just towel dried it. She looked to Sage. ''You know, I've got a brush in my bag you can use. I rarely use it with this curly mess. '' Bella tells her friend

Sage looks up from her conversation with Mama and to Bella " thank you" , Sage looked back down to Mama, The doll leaves her lap to go play with the others, Sage rolled her eyes serious one moment children the next

'' I don't know about you, but I could definitely go for a drink right now. '' She smiled to Sage, watching as her girls played.

Sage nods and gets up, wanting for Bella it had been a while since she had a drink, Sage also knew that Mama would follow make sure she was ok, " Mama stay and play I"ll be ok" she says and the doll bonks her head in protest till Sage's flash from behind her shades and doll floats off to sulk

In the hotel there was a bar nestled back in the far corner. It was fully stocked and music was playing in the background. The two girls sat down at the bar and ordered the first round of drinks.

Bella guzzled down drink after drink. Like any true Fairy Tail mage, she was a strong drinker, although not quite like Cana. Moonshine was her drink of choice tonight, it always had made her a happy drunk.

Sage smiled and took on long drink enjoying the taste of it since it had been so long since she had a drink, " did you even taste that? " She asked Bella

It's not long before the men join them, Laxus ordered him two drinks and drank them back to back

Bella gave her a nod and a smile, downing her eight drink. '' I did at first.. My tongue is kinda numb to it now. ''

Laxus had ordered himself two more and chugged them down just so he could catch up to Bella, which he knew was a losing battle since she drank with Cana most of the time,Laxus had ordered himself two more and chugged them down just so he could catch up to Bella, which he knew was a losing battle since she drank with Cana most of the time,

Sage laughed as she took her second drink of her first than starting on her second glaring at Bickslow, she didn't know why but something about him rubbed her the wrong way

Bella looked over and seen Laxus steadily gulping down drinks, she knew he was trying to keep up, but it wouldn't work. She ordered four more drinks and had them down in no time. She sent Laxus a sloppy smile. Bixlow was keeping mostly to himself, he really didn't feel like over indulging himself on alcohol, he was still very weary of that Sage woman. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, which in reality would probably be a good distance. She was a small woman, couldn't be no more than 5'1.

Laxus returned Bella's sloppy smile with one of his own,

Laxus was losing the battle fast and had to figure out a way to to keep up

Bella couldn't help but giggle, she liked seeing the frustrated look on his face when he knew he wouldnt win. ''Come on sparky, cant you keep up?''

Laxus glared at her growling in frustration at her remark, " Not everyone drinks with Cana , Destructo" he said as he slammed back another, slamming the cup on the counter signalling the bar keep,

Bickslow leaned back in his chair, watching the two drink. In a normal instance, he would be right there with them, but with their current situation someone had to keep a level head and sadly Freed wasnt even around to do it. He had found a small library next to the hotel and was spending his time there. Bickslow looked over at Sage, if she wasnt so shady, and hadnt touched his baby, he would have probably been over there drinking and flirting away with her.

Bella slammed back two more drinks, eyeing Laxus intently. ''Hey hey hey now mister sparky pants, thats Gildarts, not me." She slurrs the booze getting to her head.

Sage felt Bickslow's stare and glared back at him, She was sorry and realized she should have left his baby alone knowing that seith mage's vessels we're special and she had messed up by touching his, but him glaring at her was pissing her off to no end, " Take a picture it lasts longer" She says as she flashes her eyes at him from behind her shades

Laxus laughed at Bella's remark " Right and who taught you your magic? Guildarts so does that make you Destructo Jr then?" He asked, The alcohol was getting to him, he never found Bella this attractive

Bickslow returned her flash with one of his own. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the one the master had given them, holding it up for her to see. ''I've already got one toots, and trust me I didn't want it when I got it." Bickslow snaps at her

" Whoo you got one of my Many mugshots, I have a collection of them," she says as she gets up , she taps Bella's shoulder

Bella turned her gaze over to Sage after poking her tongue out at Laxus. She was having a blast at the moment.'' Why aren't you drinking Sagey Wagey?''

" I'm going back to the room, I don't like being stared at" she says as she points her head in Bickslow's direction, " you have fun though" she tells her as she walks away back to the room and unlocks the door flopping on her bed and jamming earbuds in before turning on her music lacrima to Pull Pin Throw and curling up with her girls, this was why she avoided people,

Bella waltzed over to Bix, frowning. She knew why he was being an ass, it was over his baby. ''You know, just give her a break. You would have taken control over hers if you had to. She thought she had to.'' Bella didn't even wait for his response, instead going back to Laxus. Oddly she was really enjoying his company, and it was probably the alcohol talking, but damn he looked good in those tight fitting jeans.

Laxus gave her a devious smile as he looked her over , damn she should wear skirt's more often they made her legs and ass look amazing, Although he would never admit it, Bella was one of the best looking Mage's in Fairy Tail even better looking than Blondie.

Bix took a moment and mulled the thought over. He didn't like her reprimanding him, but she was right. He probably would have done the same thing if need be. It was a taboo among seith mages, but if the need arose... He shook his head, getting up from the bar and making his way back towards their adjoining rooms. He would break down and apologize...

Bella ordered another drinking, nearly falling into to Laxus. Her cheeks grew red and warm, a feeling she wasn't familiar with. '' Party poopers.

Sage was laying on her bed listening to music loudly not wanting to be distributed by anyone or anything for that matter

Bickslow took a moment, trying to think of how to say it. He wasn't good at apologizing, simply because he never really had to before. He stepped into the bathroom that connected their rooms and leaned his frame against the door. He waited a moment and began beating on the hard wood, waiting for her to answer.

Sage heard the banging over her music and groaned getting up to answer it, when she opens she sees Bickslow, " oh it's you," she says as she walks away half closing the door, Mama and Momo stop infort of him " Hurt Feelings" they chirp at him,  
Bickslow wrung his hands through his hair, being very careful not to touch her dolls. He struggled with finding the right words to say to her. '' Look.. I uh.. I'm not good at this, but I'm sorry for being an ass as Bella calls me. My babies are very precious to me, and no one aside from Bella had ever touched them.. Let alone take control of one of them. If I would have had to, I'd have done the same thing.. '' He tells her keeping his voice even,

Sage watched him before she answered him" Apology accepted, I'm sorry I even took it over, I'd probably be mad if you took over one of mine" she said she chose her next words before asking " we cool" she asks him,

Bickslow gave her a nod. ''Yeah, were definitely cool. Although, I'm not sure we should have left those two drunk unattended. '' He chuckled, flashing her a genuine smile.

Sage thought for a moment" your probably right" she said as she turned off her music and told her girls to stay " wanna go check on them? " She asks as she returns a smile

Bickslow nodded, holding the door open for her. '' Knowing Bella, she's completely trashed by now and will probably try to start a fight with Laxus. ''

Sage thanks him, " is she that bad of a drunk ?" She asked since it had been so long since she'd seen Bella she honestly didn't remember, she feels a tbunp on her head " I meant it Mama stay" she says as she closes the door behind her, The tiki chirps in protest again before going to sulk some more

Laxus had a hold of her and was leaning in towards her with every intention of kissing her

He didn't know if it was the alchol or his own feelings but he was definitely gonna found out

Bella was frozen in his arms, truth be told she hadn't really let any many touch her for this long since the days of her foster father, and she didn't exactly let him. Her cheeks were growing redder and redder by the second as she stayed frozen, she was going to allow it. She closed her eyes and waited.

Bickslow and Sage were both walking back into the bar at this point. Honest to god he was shocked at the sight infront of him. He gently grabbed Sage's arm, stopping her from proceeding any further. He wanted to see how this would play out. '' oh ho ho. This is interesting.''  
Emy

Laxus was inches from her face the smell her breath and general, It was just sinful even with the smell of alchoal on her breath.

Bella was growing impatient with his slow advance. Taking matters into her own hands, she crashed her lips down on his, hard. Bickslow couldnt believe his eyes, and he knew she wouldnt believe him in the morning. Thankfully he had his lacrima phone with him and had began recording

Sage stood there slack jawed as she watched them, she then looked at Bix who was recording it

Bix looked back at Sage. '' I swear to you, most of the time they are trying to kill each other

Sage laughed " I believe you but this is just funny I may have to ask her if he's a good kisser or not"

Bix laughed. ''Trust me, she probably won't remember much of tonight. I know when he was dating Mira, she never complained about it. ''

The kiss between the two mages grew heavier and hotter with each passing second, eventually the bar keep had to split them up. Telling them to take it back to their room.

Safe smile and looked at him"umm who's Mira?"

Laxus pulls away " wanna come back to my room" he asks her unsure of what she would say

Sage had been listening " we should Probably stop tbem before they do something they'll regret" she says to Bix

''She practically a mom figure to everyone in the guild, although she's the same age as us. She is also Laxus ex fiance. She's one of the sweetest people you'll meet, oh and she's the one handling job requests too. '' Bix returned her smile. She looked awful pretty when she smiled...

Bella thinks about it for a moment, or atleast as best as she can in her drunken stupor. She almost had agreed when Bickslow and Sage made their way over to stop them before the did somthing they'd regret later

Sage nods she really couldn't wait to meet everyone at the the guild, she was also wondering what Bix looked like under his mask

"nope no Drunken humping for you "Sage says as she grabbed Bella out of his lap

Bix could hardly keep a straight face seeing her sitting in his lap. He saw her face grow redder and her eyes grow wide. She turned to Sage, smiling before taking a tumble to the floor, laughing while she laid there.

Sage looked at her" you need to go to bed now you've had way to much Bella" she says as she picked her up of the floor despite her small size she was pretty strong

Bickslow placed his hand on Laxus shoulder, giving it a pat. ''Same for you man. Youll be hung over for sure in the morning if you dont.''

Bella gave Sage puppy dog eyes, almost pleading with her. ''Can he come cuddle with me then?''

Laxus looked at Bickslow like he was public enemy number one before mumbling something under his breath, " I'll be fine" he says a he brushed off his hand

Sage smiled and looked at her drunk friend " umm no that's a really bad idea, how about I cuddle with you or We have what's his face babysit Laxus and Bickslow cuddles with you if you need cuddles that bad" Sage tells her while holding her up,

Bickslow laughed when he seen the death glare on his face when Sage mentioned him cuddling with Bella. This was too funny, he wasn't going to let either of them live this down.

Bella pouted for a moment before wrapping herself around Sage, nuzzling in like a child. ''We can go cuddle like we did as kids, forget the boys. ''

Sage smiles at her " fine by me, I think Laxus would have killed Bickslow for cuddling with you anyways," Sage puts her arm around her shoulders and begin to walk her down the hallway to their room looking back to see Bickslow doing the same thing and she smiled back at him, He was pretty cool even if they had a rocky introduction

Fast forward to the morning.

As soon as the sun rose, Freed was steadily beating on both sets of doors, insisting that they get themselves up and ready to go. The train back to Magnolia would be boarding in an hour and a half. He knew they had been drinking last night and if he didn't start now, they would never get moving.

Bella groaned, rolling herself out of the bed, clad in only her bra and panties. She opened the door and stared Freed down. ''Unless you want to end up in a million pieces, I suggest you back the fuck off. '' She slammed the door in his face.

Sage groaned before she got up dressed the same way" fuck man, that's such a nice alarm clock" she grumbles as she puts her pants on

Once she is dressed she begins to pack her bag and make sure she has everything, she sighs and shoulders her bag after she had her shoes on, ",there better be fucking coffee somewhere" she says as she waited for Bella

Bella didn't really want to move, but non the less did. She grabbed her bag, getting out the only other article of clothing she brought.. A dress. She despised it, but it was what she had. It was black and white in color and only went down to just above her knees. The top part was white and had a sweet heart neck line and the bottom was black and ruffly. She slid on her flats and was ready to go.

''There is in the lobby.'' Bella answers

The guys were already waiting outside the room for them. Naturally it took them less time to get dressed. Bickslow grinned at Sage, remembering the events of last,

Sage tried to hold in a laugh as she smiled back at him, If she could have she would have told him to tell them later but she was to tired to remember how to use that part of her magic, she runs over to the coffee pot and pours her a cup of it after putting lots of cream and sugar

Bella followed suit to the coffee pot, leaving Bix and Laxus standing together.  
Emy

She takes the first drink and moans instatly as the hot liquid hits her tounge, after one cup she is awake and ready to go, even if she was nervous, She sees Laxus and Bickslow standing there and she looks at Bix rolling her eyes to Laxus hoping he got the hint she didn't want to freak him out by soul jumping just to relay the message, she didn't know if he knew how to soul jump

Bickslow looked over to Laxus, who appeared to be suffering from a mild hang over. ''You remember anything from last night?'' He asked

Laxus looked over at him and thought for a moment, " no why?" He honestly did remember but was trying to keep it to himself, he didn't know if she felt the same way about him,

Bix patted his shoulder, shaking his head with a laugh. ''Oh lord, It was an interesting night. '' he Chuckles

Laxus's face fell into shock Bix knew and he would never let it down, he would never tell anyone but he would always drop little hints or make jokes now because it was Bix,

As long as Laxus had known him knew that if you gave him a reason Bix would make sure you never had dull moment, Laxus had just became a punch line

Bix knew that he remembered, he could see the recognition on his face. He grew a devious smirk. ''So you do remember.

Laxus grabs the collar of his shirt and pushes his helmet back making Bickslow look at him " keep it to yourself understand Bix? " He growls at the seith mage in his grasp, keeping his electric blue eyes on Bickslow, Thunder dancing on his skin

Bix nodded . '' Alright man, but you better hope Sage doesn't say anything. She was there too'' Even being pinned against a wall, he still found this whole situation very comical. ''Tell me something though. It wasnt just the alcohol? You actually do like her?''

Laxus let's him go and runs his hands threw his hair" wasn't the alcohol, I wasn't that drunk just buzzed, you don't think Sage will say anything do you?" Laxus asked keeping his gaze fixed to Sage who was currently drinking her second cup of coffee

Bickslow shrugged his shoulders. ''I can't really say, I don't think she would, but who knows. '' Bix looked at the two girls, Bella was also working on her second cup of coffee, hopefully it wouldn't make her hyper.

Bella groaned, bringing her hand around to run her hip, it was sore.'' What the hell happened last night?'' She looked over at Sage, cocking her head to one side.

Sage set her cup down and turned to Bella" oh no I'm not going to tell you anything that will get me in trouble, Sorry Bells love to death but I don't want to a lighting rod either" Sage tells her friend as she looks away acting innocent to what had happened last night, hoping Bella would put it together

Bella scratched her head, looking over at the guys. She caught Laxus staring at her, and he quickly turned his head away, blushing. Wait.. Why was he blushing?

While avoiding the subject she looks over at the guys silently pleading to Bix to help, keeping secrets was not one of her qualities

It wasn't long until the train whistle could be heard, signaling that it was time to start boarding the train. The group made their way through the platforms and boarded, finding their own car. Freed had decided against sitting in the same car as them this time, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. He certainly didnt want to be puked on. He had this hunch that Sage would be a lot like her friend, and didnt want to be the subject of their pranks.

Laxus sat down and readed him self for the ride. Of death, keeping a close eye on Bella, This sucked in his opinion, He also wanted to know why Freed was sitting alone, Laxus was now just confused,

Bickslow took the seat beside Laxus, leaving the two girls on the other side of the car.

Bella looked around in the car and when her eyes locked with Laxus, everything from last night came flooding back to her. She started to panic and fidget in her seat, now making sure to look everywhere but at Laxus.

Sage saw her look and tried her best to hold in her laughter, this was gonna kill her to try and hold it in,

Bix also noticed the panic set in Bella. He fidgeted around with his phone, wanting so badly to show the video.

Laxus felt her eyes on him and looked over at her a blush on his cheeks,

Laxus groans as the train pulls forward and than noticed Bella's face" what's got your panties in a wad" he asks as he lays his head on the window hoping it would help,

Bella slid in her ear buds, feeling his gaze on her. Her cheeks were red as all get out, she tugged nervously at the hem of her dress, immediately feeling that it was too short. She found a song listen to Space Bound by Eminem, before she pressed play she looked over at Laxus. ''I.. Uh... None of your business.''

Sage watched the situation and felt like she was gonna die, she put her own ear buds in a put on Miss Murder by Afi, if someone did say something she was gonna lose it,

Laxus was dumbfounded as he looked at her, She wasn't gonna say anything?

Bix couldn't take it anymore. The awkward tension in the air. This would be a long ride. ''Alright lets get this shit clear, I can't take the awkwardness.'' He brought out his phone and dangled it infront of them. ''I'm assuming you two remember last night? If not I've got a lovely little video for you to watch. '' He say

Sage looked at Him and mouthed " Thank you" to him, Laxus blushes even more trying to focus on not puking in the floor, his stomach was turning from the train and the tension in the air,

Laxus turns to him, " just play it and get it over with" he was over this whole mess, he would be glad when she knew and they were in Magnolia

Bella turned her head, not wanting to see. ''I remember what happened. '' she turned to look at Laxus before getting up her nerve. '' I don't regret what happened, and I'm sorry if you do. ''

Laxus looked at her and shook his head letting her no he didn't but words were not on his mind at the moment only thing was trying to keep his breakfast down

Bella was a little surprised at his response, she knew he wouldn't be much for words right now, dragon slayer sickness and all. She hinted for Bix to let her take his seat, and when he did, she sat down beside him. She pulled Laxus large frame down to let his head rest in her lap, where she gently stroked her fingers through his hair, not saying a word. Laxus sighed in relief at the situation and let himself fall asleep, maybe that would keep his gut in check,


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder on the Soul

Chapter 2

By: IceDragonSlayerEmi791 and BellaOfFairyTail

It had been a long eight hour ride on the train from Crocus back to Magnolia. Everyone's bones ached from all the jarring around. The sun was still pretty high in the sky,

although dark clouds were beginning to form over the horizon. It was clear that a massive storm system was headed their way. Laxus looked up at the sky when they stopped, " Fuck yeah it's gonna Storm" he says once hes on solid ground, He looks over at the girls and the remaining members of the thunder legion and smiles a devoius smile as if he was planning something, the first crack of thunder sounds, " YEAH" he yells when it does,Bella nearly shrieks, ducking in behind Bix, hoping not to be noticed. It was supposed to be her secret fear, the only other people that knew about it were Bickslow and Sage. She hated it. It made her feel weak. She had her reasons though, yet another burden she carried in silence. Sage wrapped her arms around Bella, " can we get a move on it? My girls get wet and swell I'm going to turn you into a lighting rod Sparkplug" Sage says as she winks to Bella who was shaking in her arms, She also nudges Bickslow to back her took notice, he hated seeing her afraid. He never really knew why she was afraid of storms, but he did know that she never wanted anyone else to know about her fear. ''Screw that, I'm starving. I couldn't eat that nasty train food, tastes like the same shit the state served. ''He said ushering them along. Laxus hung back " I'll catch up," he says his eyes on the sky, It had been a while since they had a good Storm and he needed a recharge, " Bix have Gramps Stick Sage with the Thunder legion well show her the ropes" he says as he walks away, The storm was growing more intense,Bickslow gave him a nod before hurrying on along. It looked like he was going to be spending a whole lot more time with this other seith mage, and honestly, it didn't really bother him.

They run as the rain starts, From outside the noise that is Fairy Tail can be heard, Upon hearing the noise Sage tenses up, When Bickslow opens the door and she sees the people inside she makes a meep sound and ducks behind him" I'm not going in there, there is to many people" she says,Bella moved as quickly as she could back to the guild with the others ,she would never make it home in time before the storm hit. It wasn't the rain that bothered her, more the lightning than anything, which ironic seeing as how she had feelings for Laxus. Relief washed over her and she was able to finally quit squeezing so tightly on Bix's arm.  
Bix was flabbergasted, two terrified women in one day. He shook his head. Coming from being the taker of souls, to being a man of comfort. My how things had changed. He slid his hand around Sage's encasing her much smaller hand,giving it a squeeze. ''We will go up to the second floor, thats stricly reserved for s class. I'll hold your hand until we get up there ok?''  
Bella had disappeared into the room, instead doing Bix's job of relaying the message to the master.

Sage nodded and took his hand allowing him to lead her to the second floor, Some seith mage she was, she could take souls but was terrified of people who were nothing but vessels for souls, she flipped her hat around and pulled her Hood to hide her face with her free hand, She trusted Bella and the Thunder legion but was unsure of everyone one else

When they reached the second floor she followed him still hiding in the corner of the table hoping the wall would hide her,

Bickslow sat her down at their normal table, using his body as a shield to hide her. ''Trust me, I'll keep you safe.

Bella made her way up to the second floor, followed by their master Makarov. The small man seemed to have a cheerful look on his face as they both approached the table. Bella slid in beside Sage, slipping her arm around her shoulder. ''I know you're overwhelmed right now, but this is the Master, he has been wanting to meet you. ''

Sage nods, her eyes were going crazy behind her shades, her control had never been all that great and situations like this made it worse, she took a deep breath before answering, "Hello Sir I'm Sage" as she ducked farther behind Bickslow's back hoping his bulk would hide her.

Makarov looked the girl over, being the pervert that he was his gaze settled on her large chest. His eyes went wide and it took him a moment to contain himself. ''Hello dear child, I am the guilds master. Miss Bella here has informed me that you opted to join our family. We will all welcome you with open arms. ''

Sage catches him staring but brushed it off too scared to do anything else but cower behind Bickslow's back, She nods" are you sure I've killed quite a few people, " she says as she watched him, she nudges Bix and Bella both her silent way of asking if she should trust him

Bella understood what she meant and gave her a nod, all the while master makarov was going through the motions a bout what it meant to be a member of Fairy Tail, finally finishing up with ''We are a family, are you ready for that?''

Sage smiled and said " yes, Iam Master" for the first time in her life she had a family,

Makarov smiled at the girl and headed downstairs to get the guild stamp from Mira he figured it would be easier to stamp Sage himself than to have the take over mage do it since, Sage was currently hiding behind Bella and Bickslow,

Bella looked back at Sage.''I promise you, everyone in the guild is someone worth respecting and trusting. They've proven to me time and time again that they are my family. '' Bella gave her the biggest grin. ''It will almost be like were sisters again. ''

Sage returned her hug, Bella was right they would like sister's again, she would wait to see if she could trust anyone else here, Sage had bad luck with people considering the magic she used put people off a bit,

Over the hustle and bustle of the guild, Bella could hear a loud crack of thunder and lightning, seeing the lights begin to flicker on and off briefly. Her heart was racing, she had almost forgotten about to storm raging outside. Mumbling curses under her breath she brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly after sliding in her ear buds, choosing to drown out the noise. Her song of choice was Dysfunctional by Tech9.  
Sage puts her hand on Bella's knee pulling a ear bud out " just think of the thunder as Laxus" she whispered to her

From downstairs everyone was looking up to the second floor wondering who the new person was and why they were on the second floor considering it was for S class and SS class wizards, " Hey gramps why is the new guy allowed up there but I'm not" Natsu yells as the master walks by with the stamp in his Hand,

Makarov looked Natsu in the eye, he could be such a troublesome child. '' well, since she's such a powerful mage, even feared by the magic council. Aside from that you brat, shes now a part of the thunder legion as well. Further more, because i said so. '' Markarov tells the Pinkette

Natsu Huff's " then she should fight me!" He yells standing on the table, He wondered what made her so powerful to be allowed up there or a S class wizard,

Makarov sent him a glare. ''Sit the hell down unless you want her to steal your soul. ''

Sage heard them and sent Mama down, the tiki doll bonks him in the head as a warning, her red eyes glowing from her shades

Natsu huffed and puffed, before finally being pulled down by a large breasted blonde. ''Sit down you moron. You heard what he said.'' The doll Mama returning back to Sage as soon as she determined that the threat was squashed

The blonde mage whispered to him " she's obviously a seith mage like Bickslow" rembering her own fight with Bix, if Loke hadn't come she would be on of Bix's dolls,

Makarov made his way up the stairs finally with the stamp in hand,

He made his way to their table, Cringing each time he heard Thunder wondering what his reckless grandson was doing out there.

Bella was doing her very best to keep her fears under control. The storm was raging wildly outside and she clung on to Sage, who was clinging on to her. The master made his way over to the group of mages, looking over the girls. ''Have you decided where you want it and what color?''  
Sage looked over and smiled pulling up her hoodie and shirt exposing her stomach which was toned from years of running and fighting, " on my hip in black" she says The master gently ran his fingers over the bare skin, barely able to contain his lecherous thoughts. He grabbed the stamp from off the table, dipping it in black ink. He had to wait a moment for the excess to drip off before firmly placing it against her smooth skin. Once he was finished, he stepped back and admired his hand work.

Sage rolled her eyes at him touching her like he did, she hated pervy men but said nothing about it, once the stamp was on the smiled at it and for the first time in her life she felt like she was home, she turned to Bella yelling " look it's so cool," she blushed before showing Bickslow forgetting that her Gulid mark was on her stomach which was on display,Bickslow couldn't help but notice her tight and toned abdomen and the beautiful ivory skin that covered it. The more he saw, the more drawn to her he became. He wouldnt admit it though, he was too afraid to get his heart broken again. Lisanna was bad enough, imagine how bad it would be of he truly cared about someone. He couldnt help the involuntary action of biting his lip, thankfully his helmet was in place to cover him. ''Very cool. ''Bella noticed the look on his face, very much able to see through the bars. He was interested. She was barely able to contain her laughter, and who was he to judge about her and Laxus...  
Sage didn't see the look he gave her, she was to happy just finally having a family, she blushed before putting her shirts down, Sage sat back down leaning with her back on Bickslow holding Bella as the storm raged on outside, She didn't know why but she felt drawn to Bickslow like she had known him all her life, She looked up at him and blushed before she turned her head away

The doors slam open reveling a wet Laxus who looked like he just ate a canary, He grabs a beer from Mira and made his way up to the Thunder Legion table, sitting down in his chair still soaking wet and smiling at Bella " Storm passed, your fine Destructo Jr' he says before taking a long drink of his rolled her eyes, some things would never change. She pushed herself up from the table, pinching her nose. ''You smell like a wet dog, I guess the name Sparky really does suit you now. '' Laxus flipped her off before shaking the rest of the the water off him making sure to aim for Bella, " now who smells like wet dog"he says to Bella, admiring his handy work of her looking drenched he smiles at himself, He leans back putting his feet on the table and puts his head phones on to drown out the bitching that was coming his way, he would still hear her but at least not as much, kinda hard to hear much of Anything with Machine Gun Kelly's Song Gunner in your boiled with anger. She swiped his feet off the table with one hand and with the other smacked the back of his head screaming ''Asshole.'' Before making her way down to the couldn't help but laugh, even with everything that happened, some things wouldn't change over night. ''This is what I'm used to seeing''He said turning to look down at Sage. Sage looked up at him and shook her head " that was uncalled for, funny as it was," she said shooting Laxus a death glare, Sage then got up and made her way downstairs to Bella, She sat down beside her wrapping a arm around her drenched body" you okay, want me to make sing about being a pirate in pirate pants" she said hoping to get the crush mage to laugh,Bella shook her head no, downing a double shot of shine. She was a little irritated. '' You'd think he would act a little different after what happened. ''She tapped the bar ordering two more double shots. Laughing was a little bit out of the question for her at the moment, she couldnt help but dwell on Laxus. She growled in frustration, pulling at her hair. Sage shrugs her shoulders and watches a a white haired girl she remembered from seeing in Magazines pour Bella more shine, She couldn't place her and decided to just let it go focusing on her friend " Maybe he isn't sure how to approach the situation, Bickslow said he normally acts this way, so just give it time" she says, Sage really had no idea what she was doing comforting someone was something she was no accustomed to, She looks up at the second floor thinking of ways to get back at the Dragon Slayer for being a ass hole to her friend, but thought against it since it was probably wrong to hurt your family but making them sing I feel pretty was fair game,Bella downed another shot, making this her fourth. ''I wonder how he'd feel if I started flirting with someone. '' She gave Sage a sly looked around the room before spotting a mage that normally wasn't ever around the guild. Sting eucliffe. The leader of the Sabertooth guild. He was apparently in visiting for the Fantasia parade that happened the day before, having not yet returned to his guild. ''I'm thinking him. ''She pointed at the blonde haired dragon slayer.

Sage looked at the blonde her friend was pointing at and he was gorgeous, Looking like sex on legs, but was to full of himself for Sage, " you go have fun I'll watch Sparkplug for you" she says

Bella worked her magic on Sting, easily enticing him onto the dance floor. She made sure to call Laxus attention to her as Sting slid his arms around her body. She shimmied and shook, grinding her body seductively against his. The blonde mages hands roamed all over her body, almost making her a bit uncomfortable. She paid it no mind though, dipping low and slowly bringing herself up against his chest.

Laxus watched as the white dragon manhandled Bella anger boiling in his frame, he was so angry he didn't even try to control the lighting that was dancing on his skin watching them, he let's a low growl escape his lips, he was unsure of what to do at first but teleported to them pulling Bella back behind him, Growling at Sting making Sure that the White Dragon Slayer knew That the young destruction Mage was his,

Sting took a few steps back, giving his up most apologies. He certainly didn't want to start a war with Fairy Tail, especially over some girl, even if she was incredibly beautiful.

Bella huffed and puffed, stepping between the two. Even though she was short in stature it didn't stop her ballsy attitude. ''Excuse you, I don't believe I'm your property. I can dance with him if I please, asshole. ''

Laxus looked down at her " I'm sorry Bella, I'm not sure how to go about this with you, with Mira it was easy, with you it's not and I'm clueless," he said feeling like a fool for talking like that

'' Well for starters we can stop acting like we hate one another. That actually hurt my feelings a bit up there. ''Bella saod looking down at her feet, she didn't like to admit it. She was already on edge anyway because of the storm, and as it turns out he knew about her fear.

" agreed, I'm sorry about that, " He says looking at her she was scared about the storm, he knew she hated storms and never knew why" next Storm that rolls in I'll miss it and hang out with you if you want" he says hoping she would want that

She gave him a nod, and without thinking, slipped her arms around his abdomen, burying her face. She didn't even care that all eyes in the guild were on them, she just liked the feeling of being in his arms.

Laxus wrapped his massive frame around her not caring if anyone saw them, he already knew the thoughts going threw Mira's mind and he didn't care, without thinking he lifts her chin and presses his lips to hers,

As the two kissed the guild cheered, everyone raising a drink. Bella wondered if the guild had been anticipating them as a couple.

Laxus pulled away and rolled his eyes at the guilds reaction, he turned to Sting " sorry man didn't mean to get so territorial" , he says as he takes Bella's hand in his,

Sting gave him a nod. ''If I had a woman like her, I'd get territorial too man.'' He says smiling as he walked off. From the bar you could see Mira making a b line to the bathroom, tears in her eyes.

Laxus didn't have to see the tears he could hear them," fuck" he mumbled he had to deal with it but wasn't sure how, to even do that, he turned his head towards the bar and growled in frustration why couldn't it be simple?

Bella looked up at Laxus. ''Go to her, I'll be upstairs with Bix and Sage.''

Up in the second story, Bella spotted Bix and Sage sitting together, playing a game of cards. You could tell that both mages were enjoying themselves. It brought a smile to Bellas face, both of them needed to have happiness in their lives. Who knows. Maybe they would find it in each other.

Sage didn't see Bella come upstairs she was to busy playing Rummy with Bickslow, " No that was my pick up" she says as Bickslow picked up the king she had her eye on,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Laxus makes his way to the woman's bathroom and knocks on the door " Mira?" He asks, "GO AWAY!" She yells her voice cracking with the tears, Laxus was never one to listen so he goes and barrows a bobby pin from Lucy then goes to the bathroom door and picks the lock like Bickslow had shown him once on a job, he struggles for a bit cursing him self wondering how Bix made it so easy till hear the lock click and he opens it, Mira was sitting on the toleit bawling her eyes out and that made Laxus cringe he hated seeing women cry, "GO AWAY LAXUS!" She yells trying to push him out the door, Laxus stayed rooted in his spot, " Mira i'm sorry, I did'nt mean for you to find out this way" The slayer says trying to calm down the she-devil, he really did'nt want to fight Mira, he would get his ass handed to him and he knew it, " Well i did, " She says her voice dark " Mira calm down please, I-I could'nt control it" He tells her and it hits Mira like a ton bricks, Bella was his mate and she was'nt, " She's your mate huh" Mira says still shaking from the tears, That had never Accured to Laxus but it did make sense since he was drawn to her, " I think so" He says, Mira dries her tears and smiles, Yeah it hurt but she was stronger than that, Besides they broke up a year ago because while he did love her it was never enough and he was unhappy, " I'm Happy you found your Mate Laxus" She says as she places a kiss on his cheek knowing it would just feel like a sister or good friend was kissing him. Laxus smiles back at her, they leave the bathroom and he heads back up stairs, Mira wne tback to tending the bar.

Back up stairs Laxus grabs Bella pulling he into his lap were she sighs contentlly Before Evergreen and Freed emerge, Evergreen sees Sage and turns her nose up diqust at the new mage, " Got a problem? Sage asks her feeling Evergreen's eyes on her, " I'm Evergreen, you must be Sage your sense of Fashion is a problem" The Fairy queen says to the young Seith Mage, Sage rolls her eyes before commenting " Ive been runnin since I was 13 it was easy, besides I'm a tomboy and would rather die than to wear a dress", Evergreen looks at her ready to turn her to stone when she feels frozen, " I like to Singa, I Like to sinag about the moon and the june and the springa" While she did the Can Can, As soon as she felt that hold it was gone and Sage looked at her " Let's Try this again Sup I'm Sage" The seith mage says smiling a sly grin, " I'm Evergreen" The Fairy mage says sitting down beside Freed who was watching the girl. He wanted to know more about her.

The Thunder legion, Bella and Sage hang out drinking and joking till the guild closes for the night, Bella leads Sage to her apartment at Fairy hills. It was simple place with a small kitchenette, living room and a small bathroom with a shower that was close enough to the toliet you could sit on it, The living room had a samll tv lacrima and a large brown couch, Bella leads Sage to her room were it has a large double bed with a dresser and a night stand. on the night stand was a picture of Bella and Bickslow both had there tounges out and were laughing at each other's green tounges, Beside it was a picture of her and Bella the day before Bella ran away, Sage looks at the girl in the picture and it seems like a century ago, she did'nt resemble that girl of 13 anymore now she was 20 and thick with curves who dressed like a man becuase she was to afraid to show off her figure. Bella saw the look in her eyes " I rember that day too" She says, Sage takes a look at her Friend she was the same way short and curvy, But Bella was beautiful, the way her thick black curls framed her face and her big blue eyes held so much life in them now, Sage looks down at her own straight black hair and keeping her eyes under control as well as she could she lifts her shades and peers out at her self, she pulls her hoddie and shirt up, " It's time for a change" She says. Bella smiles and agrees thqat tomarrow they would go shopping for some new clothes for Sage, Sage hugs her and Smiles going to lay on the couch putting her earbuds in and tuning her Music Lacrima to 27 by Machine gun Kelly, Her dolls curl up around her and she falls into a deep sleep feeling Safe now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning, around nine am when the girls rolled out of bed. The plans for the day were to go into the shopping district on the west end of Magnolia, that was where all the local shops and eateries were located. The plans were for the two girls to do just a Little bit of shopping. Sage desperately needed to update her wardrobe, she hid her beautiful body away behind what she considered to be her armor. Bella had a decent fashion sense and had decided to help the seith mage choose her outfits. Sage was excited to go wanting to finally be able to get some new threads since she had spent so long dressing to hide and blend in, she dressed her self in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that was about 2 sizes too big and put her hat and shoes on, Bouncing up and down as she waited for Bella to be ready, Sage was also thinking about cutting off some of her hair to a more manageable length.

Bella rolled out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts and a bright red ruffly tank top with a black shrug over it. Her hair was pulled high on her head in a pony tail. She looked over to Sage after sliding some money in her pocket. "I'm ready when you are."

Sage smiles " I've been ready" she says to Bella opening the door, the two mages make their way to the shopping district, Where they stop at a booth to get some food, Sage had found out she had fallen in love with the bengeis that this booth served, once there done eating they head to Their first store were Sage gets some camis and a few bras

Bella had flittered around the store, searching for more skirts and dresses. Some of them were for herself, some of them were for Sage. She ushered the other mage towards the changing room, handing her a skirt, it was black in color and would probably reach her mid thigh. Bella had also found a pretty little turquoise tank top that had a necklace attach with it, a silver anchor. To top it off, she handed her a black knitted shrug that would cover part of her arms as well as all down her back." Just trust me on this one, Sage."

Sage took the outfit and went in the changing booth to try it on, She loved it, the way the skirt hit her thighs and how it hugged her hips, She had worn black for so long she didn't realize that blue looked good on her, the only thing she didn't like was the feeling of just her panties under the skirt, she puts the shrug on and steps outside to show Bella, She was not one to dress girly but she liked this outfit and could say Bella had good taste, she could not help but wonder if Bella was planning something with this outfit though, either way Sage liked it

" So Bella what do you think? " Sage asked as she watched Bella look through the clothes,

Bella turned to face her friend, her eyes lit up upon seeing her. She looked great. "It really suits you. I might not like girly clothes, but damn I know how to make them look good. " She looked around for a moment, her eyes settling on a pair of black fishnet leggings. "These will top it off perfectly, you can borrow my flats. If you're anything like me, you'll break your neck in heels." Secretly Bella was planning something. She wanted to get the two seith mages alone, she had a good feeling they would click well. Bella was plotting to have Bickslow escort her around the entire town, show her all the little charms the town of Magnolia had to offer. Sage smiled and took the fishnet leggings and went to try them on, damn she looked good, she walks out to show Bella and get her self some more Skinny jeans, she also gets her self a few shorts and a few button up shirts that she would wear open her new favorite being one that had inverted crosses, Bella took her turn trying on an outfit. She opted for a dress, Laxus seemed to like seeing her in dresses and skirts. The one she chose was a form fitting navy blue dress that came to her mid thigh, it was a floral pieces, with beautiful white flowers adorning the lower regions, the back straps crossed down her back with thing stands of criss crossed fabric. She opted for no shrug and let her bare back show, the dragon tattoo down the length of her spine was also visible. She stepped out to show Sage.

Bella looked nervously at Sage. "Well?

Sage wolf whistles seeing the dress because Bella looked good in it and she knew Laxus would like it on her, It was different from what she would normally choose,

Bella smile deviously. "You should try on a dress. "

Sage tries on a black one that is tight fitting on top with black spaghetti straps, the bottom was higher in front than I'm the back, Sage walks out and looks at Bella, "well?" She asks hoping she would like it

Bella looked her over, shaking her head. She was still trying to dress in all black, that just wouldn't do. Bella gave her a compromise, finding thick red belt to go just below her breasts at the point where the top and the bottom were sewn together. The red belt helped to perk the girls up as well as provide a splash of color to divide the dress perfectly. "Perfection my dear.

Sage smiled at her, after the girls pay for there stuff they head to Fairy hills to drop it off then head to the guild to see everyone, Both still in there dresses, Sage had even gotten her hair cut to just between her shoulders, she left her hat and home and just kept on her new necklace and shades she had bought they were still black but had little pink skills on the sides,

Bella definitely felt out of place in a dress as short as this. The floral dress really did suit her. Against her better judgement, the destruction mage had chosen to wear a dark beige pair of wedges, for the moment she was doing alright as they walked through the thick wooden doors of the guild. Everything was in full swing, the noises that were Fairy tail filled the air. The guild was packed with its members. Natsu and Gray were both on the first floor, bickering like always, Gray had stripped down, the weirdo. The girls felt all eyes on them in the guild as they made their way through it and up to the second floor where the thunder legion no doubt sat. Bell slipped her hand into Sages, feeling only a slight bit of relief. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her anxiety levels were through the roof.

Sage gulped going up the stairs, she was nervous about seeing Bickslow dressed like this, she took Bella's hand and let the destruction mage lead her up stairs, Upon seeing them Laxus looked Bella over and grinned pulling her into his lap kissing her, " don't we look nice?" He whispered to her,

He had stopped putting his feet on the table after getting them knocked off all the time, he was resting the empty seat beside him we're Evergreen wasn't sitting, damn Bella looked good in a dress,

"I take it you approve? I feel silly though and extremely exposed. "She slid her arms around his neck as she settled comfortably on his lap.

It took Bickslow a moment to look up from his phone, he'd been busy playing angry birds on it. From behind his steel mask his eyes shot open wide and his jaw dropped slightly as his gaze settle on the very sexy curves of Sage. He'd assumed she would be a lot like Bella, not liking the dresses or skirts, and this really surprised him. She was stunning and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The only words that managed to skip through his parted lips was "WOW."

Sage blushed, " you like it because this is a bit weird for me," She sat down beside him and tried to smooth out the dress as she did, She was feeling a little awkward being in a dress, From the other side of the table she caught Evergreen looking at her, " they do Clean up well " she said, Sage rolls her eyes, " Sage did you cut your hair? " Freed asks being the first one to notice it since she didn't have her hat on, Sage nods, She looks at Bickslow wondering how he felt about it, She knew he liked her dress because he had said wow, but this was leaving her feeling awkward with everyone staring at her," looks nice" Laxus says as he looked at Bickslow rolling his eyes toward Sage, telling Bickslow to say something to her, he knew that Bix was crushing on the Seith mage

Bickslow stumbled around trying to figure out how to speak again, his voice was lost in the shadow of her beauty. His cheeks grew red before he spoke. "I'm really not good in these situations, but you look incredibly beautiful, that's not even the words for it. " He brought his hand up scratching the back of his neck. He wanted so badly to take her on his arms and plant his lips firmly against hers. It was a feeling he hadn't thought possible to come up so quickly, especially when he knew so little about this beautiful creature.

"Thank you" Sage said as her cheeks grew red, She wanted so much to tell him how she felt but felt it was to soon to tell him, She fidgets with the Hem of the dress trying to figure out what to do or say next, Laxus can't take the awkwardness anymore and takes his phone from his pocket and texts him" _take her sumwere, show her Magnolia, make a damn move!"_ Than puts his phone back looking at Bella before he kissed her check than burying his face in her neck breathing in her sent,

Bickslow looked at the screen of his phone after hearing the pinging noise. His heart fell deep into his stomach when he read the words displayed on the screen. Should he really take her out? Would she even accept him and his offer? He was never this spineless before Lisanna fucked him over. He needed to grow a pair and ask her. " I don't know if Bella has shown your around the town yet, but uhmm... If you'd like I'll show you around... If you want. It's cool if you don't."

Sage looked up and smiles before she answered" I would love to, I've only seen here, the apartment and shopping district," she was nervous but glad he was taking her out,

Bella could see the relied wash over the normally calm features of Bickslow. She gently nudged Laxus, giving him a big smile before whispering in his ear. " They're cute, I don't know what you told him, but good job. "

Laxus whispered back " I told him make a move, It's been a year since Lisanna and him broke up I'm tired seeing him so miserable, it's not his fault she cheated" he reached around her to get his drink finishing it, " Evergreen go get me another one" he says sliding the mug across the table to her, Evergreen glared daggers at him, " why can't you get off your lazy ass and do it?" She asks, " because I asked you to" he said looking at her from around Bella, Sage was nervous about going on a date with Bickslow, and felt butterflies in her tummy or it could have been her Screwdriver

To say that Bix was a bundle of nerves was an understatement. He held tightly onto her hand as he led her around, praying that

She wouldn't notice his hands starting to sweat. He was planning to take her to the waterfall on the edge of town, his favorite spot. It was here that he decided to proclaim his feelings for her, in an environment that he was the most comfortable in.

Sage let Bix lead her to the water fall and was blown away by the beauty of it even saying how beautiful it was

Bickslow took her along the rocky path, holding her tight as they made their way across the dangerous terrain leading up to the waterfall. There was a small opening that led to just behind it. Inside streams of Bickslow took her along the rocky path, holding her tight as they made their way across the dangerous terrain leading up to the waterfall. There was a small opening that led to just behind it. Inside streams of light seeped through cracks, cascading rainbows all over the cave. He looked over to Sage, trying to find the correct words to say.

Sage was in shock at the sheer beauty of it, Wanting to see his eyes she knocked his helmet off to see his face and she was right he was hot

Bickslow felt so naked and exposed, but he didn't turn away from her. That helmet was his way of hiding, his seith brand was x'd across his face. Feeling a little brave himself, he lifted her shades from off her eyes. For some reason his eyes began to glow a Bright green in reaction to hers, her own eyes following suit. It felt as if his very being was on display for her, his every thought and intention. The one on the fore front was how he could feel deep within his core, this woman was made for it. His soul's mate. He never thought it possible for him, the taker of souls, to find the one person who could match his soul wave length, his soul mate. His other half.

Sage kept her gaze on him her red eyes seeing everything about him, he was her perfect match like he was the other half of her soul, she knew he would never leave or hurt her

Sage was feeling brave and leaned in to kiss him stealing a quick peck on the cheek before her face grew red like her eyes, she was still connected to him and was liking being able to read his thoughts, it was like she was reading his mind but knew she was reading his soul

Every nerve ending in his body had come alive after so long of feeling dead. Bickslow didn't know how to comprehend these feelings surging through his body like a wild fire. The kiss in his cheek only added to the flames until he couldn't take it anymore. He scooped her into his arms, pressing his lips firmly against hers, the wild fire only growing more intense. He wanted this so badly, no he needed it. The feeling if completeness with her in his arms. The pain of Lisanna faded away with each second his lips were against hers. They kissed for a while, finally separating to breath. "I think I love you Sage, and I know we really don't know each other that well, but I want us... No I need us to be together.

Sage felt like she was on fire as their lips touched, every thing that had hurt her in the past and all of her fears melted away, she wanted to know how far the rabbit hole would go, and when she heard his words she melted into his arms, " me too" was all she could bring her self to say

The two of them stayed out at the waterfall until darkness fell, only the light of the moon and stars lit their way back to the guild.

Bella was sitting by herself on the second floor of the guild, idly pecking away at the screen of her lacrima phone. She paid no mind to the two mages making their way over, hand in hand.

Laxus smelled them before anyone else and looked down to see there hands laced together, " Fucking Finally" he says causing Freed and Evergreen to look up, Upon seeing them Laxus smirked finally seeing his best friend happy after Lisanna had fucked him up,

Bickslow shot him a warning look, his bright green eyes visible as he'd opted to get rid of his helmet. "Don't say shit Sparkplug. "He'd used one of Bella's many nicknames.

Laxus smiled" not a word, " he says nudging Bella to look up from her phone, Evergreen who actually was not fond of Sage after she had made her sing and dance to Joel Olsten even smiled seeing Bickslow was finally happy," umm Bix we're is your helmet?" She asked knowing it kept his eyes conceled, She even noticed Sage's sunglasses we're gone

Bella looked up from her phone, grinning ear to ear as she seen the two. She'd gotten her wish, happiness for the both of them.

Bickslow looked to Evergreen. "I don't need to hide it anymore. "

Evergreen raised a eyebrow but said nothing about it and went back to painting her nails, She was at least happy for them, hoping Sage could keep the craziness that was Bickslow in check. Sage signals for Mira to bring her a Screwdriver she really didn't like to go down stairs just yet,

The bar maid made her way up stairs with a round of drinks which was everyone's drink of choice she also held a job flyer which was perfect for the guilds resident Seith Mage's, she knew Bella would probably tag along too, Mira would never tell anyone but she had started calling Sage and Bella team Lighting since they were both pretty much members of the thunder legion, she saw Sage and Bix walk in too and was happy for them as well she knew what her slutty little sister did to him, she didn't condone it and at the time it pissed her off, Bix was her friend and she hated seeing him a drunk crying mess when he found out about Lisanna and Jet, She even remembered how shitty it felt to have to use Satan's soul on him, to keep him from. Killing jet

Bella looked at Mira, giving her a smile. Secretly she still felt guilty about being with Laxus, she knew it caused the she devil pain. She downed her double shot in no time, her eyes settling on the flyer in her hand." Whatcha got there Mira?"

Mira smiled at Bella still hurting but she was dealing she understood he could not help it, " it's a job for our two love birds someone needs some angry spirits removed from their business, and yes you can tag along too Bella the reward is 19 millon jewel" she said as she looked to the floor trying to avoid looking the destruction mage in the eyes

Bickslow spit the drink he had in his mouth out. 19 million jewel... He could serious do a lot with that. "Sounds like easy money to me. "

Bella looked to Laxus. "You gonna be alright by yourself for a few days. "

Laxus nods " yeah I'll be fine" he says as he gives Bella quick peck on the lips," you might want to change though can't imagine it's easy to fight like that" he whispered to her,

"You just don't want anyone taking a peek at your woman. "She said with a giggle, hopping up out of her seat. She looked to Sage. "I'm gonna go pack a bag. I'll meet you guys back here in an hour."

Laxus grins at her," yup because I'd have to electorcute them," he says before she leaves, Sage kisses Bickslow before saying " me too gotta go pack a bag and change, see you in a hour" she says before she whispered to him hoping no one could hear her but also did know Laxus hears everything" love you"

An hour passed and the trio met back up at the guild. Everyone from the rest of the group had gone on home, there was no reason for them to stay. They got the rest of the information about the job from Mira and took off on foot to the tiny town of Lenore.

Sage settled in the seat next to Bix as her and Bella played War, Bella was winning,

The job would take three days roughly, including their travel time. The object of the job was to help the souls trapped to move on and defeat the twisted mage controlling them.

Sage was scared but would never tell them the reason was she knew this twisted fucker from. Working for dark guilds, " so since we're going to go fight another one like us I want to know why I couldn't take control of Bella's soul" Sage asks trying to understand why her magic had failed that day

Bella looked over to Bickslow and nodded, giving him the approval to tell her. He straightened up in his Seat before saying matter of factly. "That's because it's my soul."

Sage looked at her boyfriend and than Bella, she wasn't even mad but wanted to know why he had claim to it since it would have to be consensual for him to have that claim and it be a strong enough bind to prevent her from ripping Bella's soul from her body, " Why? " She asked ins tally thinking she would make him mad at her or he already was

Bella decided to answer for him. "It was my idea, not his. He done it to protect my soul should anything ever happen to me, plus I'll end up replacing one of his babies. It happened a long time ago when I was sparring with my mentor Gildarts. We took it too far and I nearly died. I made him promise to always care for my soul. Plus, it keeps other seith mages from being able to take it."

Sage nods at what she says knowing her words were right about that, she was glad she had such a good friend and felt now was a good time to confess about Mama " kinda like Mama in a way," she says pointing to the doll in her lap who refused to play with the others, even so much as making her self hot if Bix got to close to Sage which was pissing Sage off to no end

Bella leaned over, gently pecking at the tiki dolls head, giving her a stern look. "She must be really close to you, that was the only way he was able to claim my soul." Bickslow nodded. "She's like me Bells, all of her souls are precious to her and were consensual in handing over their souls. "

Sage nods, " Mama is my mentor she bound her self to this doll before she died, she found me after I took care of Mr touch n feel, She taught me how control my magic

Bickslow disregarded the angry doll mama, sliding his arm securely around Sage, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You know baby, you're the only one we've ever told that secret to. "

Bella cringed, thinking back to the days in that home. " I'd rather not recall those days in foster care.

Sage smiled, " your the only ones who know about this hunk of fire wood, I don't either but he's taken care of" Sage says as she leans closer to Bickslow, pushing Mama off when she got hot again making Sage's whole lap and nether regions hot.

The three Mages get to Lenore and stop at the hotel room dropping their bags before heading to the briefing. When they get to the tiny little shop called Abki's Gag gifts, which is owned by a man around the same age as Makarov, Bicklow and Sage look at each other both sensing the energy here it was dark. They walk in and Abki is sitting there looking like he was gonna scream, " Please tell me you're the Seith Mages from Fairy Tail!" He yells, Sage lifts her shirt, Bella does too and Bickslow sticks his tounge out showing their guild marks, " Oh thank the gods" Abki says, " What happened to where you have dark souls lingering around your store?" Bickslow asks, Abki gulps before he speaks " I need protection from people trying to sell some of the stuff here and a seith mage came here saying he could give it to me, I didn't know he was a dark wizard and now the spirits here are causing my customers to leave and im losing money, the reward money is what I got from the value of the building which im selling so I can go live in Bosco with my daughter" Sage takes off her sunglasses and hands them to Bella who puts them on knowing full well why, Beside her Bickslow takes his helmet off shoving it on Abki's head with a thunk sound as the metal part comes down " Keep that on or lose your soul" Bickslow says ,

Sage giggles knowing full well why Bickslow was mad, While he cracks his neck she slides the headphones that were around her neck to her ears and tunes her ipod lacrima to sober by Tool and the room glows red, Bickslow had put earbuds in tuning his phone lacrima to Love you to death by Type O negative. Along the red glow is a green one, Sage encounters a soul in the corner of the room it had been behind the counter It laughs at her before saying " What are you gonna do little girl" She says nothing as pulls out a bottle " Get in" She says it lughs at her some more Sage glares at before she uses Mama and Mimi to draw it in shoving it in the bottle, After a thirty minutes there are over ten dark souls contained to bottles. Sage and Bickslow turn off there music " Never make deals with a seith unless you know they are not dark" Sage tells the stupid old man, before they head back to the hotel room were Bickslow and Sage would have to destroy the dark souls,

it had been a long day and the group was getting ready for bed when Bickslow's Phone lacrima goes off it was Abki " What" Bickslow Says, the girls watch as he nods before he hangs up. Bickslow grabs a hoodie and puts it on over his shirtless body, he also slides on his boots, Sage was confused as was Bella. " The mage was there," He says looking at the girls who were still in bed clothes, Sage wastes no time putting her converse back on and grabbing her own hoodie as well as her tunes, Bella flows suit, They head out to the shop. When they get there Abki is out side and tells them that the mage ran off, " Lets go Hunting" Sage says as she puts her music back on, the group splits up after agreeing to send up a signal if they find him Bickslow sends Pepe with Bella and Sage Sends Momo. Sage turns her music to Lose your self by Eminem and climbs up the side of a building, She runs along the side using the parkor she knew to flip over to the other side, she gets farther and father to the woods outside town before it gets colder and she is basked in black light…. " Kaiju" She says, " Hello Sage" he replies, Sage wastes now time and sends off a red burst of magic that takes the form of the fairy tail guild mark, "TSk , Becoming Fairy Scum" He says,

Sage says nothing as she tunes her tunes to Wont back down by Tom petty and circles her finger signaling her remaing 3 dolls to take circle formation, they take it and a burst of red light charges at the dark mage, He flips back getting away from her, throwing his own spell at her, Sage backflips away " Ladies Line formation!" She yells and they take it sending out more red blasts, they land a his and Sage smirks watching it, "Don't get cocky" Kaiju says as he picks him self up sending black lights at her Sage dances around dodging all but one, " Fuck " She say as she gets up, Sending blasts from her dolls like bullets form a machine gun, Kaiju does the same, Sage takes another hit, instead of falling this time Mama catches her self and Sage uses her to stand on, Sending out another magical wave, this was getting old fast, Sage jumps off the doll landing on top of the doll sending out more of her magic, She had to get him in her sights long enough to steal his soul it would be the only way she could truly stop Kaiju from causing any more trouble.

Using Mama as a merry go around thinking to her self just how sick this would make Laxus just watching her, she was also watching Kaiju and he was getting dizzy just watching her circle him like this, In her spinning she hears Bella and Bickslow emerge from the tree line, Bickslow wants to run to help her only to get stopped by Bella, " She's got it, I hope" The destruction Mage says, A few more go rounds and Kaiju falls over dizzy from watching Sage spin around him like a top, She drops down of the doll and walks over to him, placing her foot on his chest, " Give me one good reason I Shouldn't just rip your soul from you body?" Sage asks, " You wouldn't with your boyfriend there" Kaiju says as Sage pushes her foot into his neck, " Wanna bet me?" She says, " Might change his mind of you" The dark mage says, " He already knows I teeter on the verge of darkness, he's the light that keeps me anchored here, Him and Fairy Tail." Sage tells him as she pressed her foot on his neck, " Do it, Show him just how dark you are" Kaiju chokes out, Sage gulps and looks at Bickslow and Bella mouthing " I'm Sorry" " Figure eyes, Soul possession" She says and everything goes red, Bickslow has to bury Bella's face in his chest even though he had claim on her soul and trusted Sage, there was always a chance that Sage's magic could falter and fail her, he knew he was gonna have to work with the on her control. Bickslow watches as she pulls Kaiju's soul straight from his body and anchor it to a doll, Then her eyes shut and she falls he lets Bella go and runs straight for her catching her before she hits the ground, " I-I'm sorry" She says, " It's Fine, I would have done the same thing" Bickslow tells her rembering when he himself teetered on the edge of darkness it was something that was a reality of Seith mages. Bickslow picks her up and puts her on his back, Her dolls and his following the only one that wasn't was the one that held Kaiju and that was being pushed by Mama

-At the guild hall-

The Seith squad had been gone for two out of the three days they had planned to be gone. Life in the guild was rather boring without those three. Of course the guild still had its other members, so it was never going to be quiet, but for the members of the Thunder Legion, it felt lonely

Laxus was drinking his 3rd mug of beer, listening to Wrong side of heaven by five finger death punch, Missing Bella like Crazy, He had his feet on the table and was being grumpy with out his Bella there

From the lower regions of the guild, a woman with short white hair was making her way up the steps to the second floor, a bottle of booze in hand. She spotted Laxus sitting alone, an angry expression on his face. She made her way over to the table, setting the bottle down in front of him. "What's got you so pissed off?" Laxus took his head phones off and put them around his neck,"Bella's not here" he says, Lisanna was one of the last people he wanted to talk to sure she was his guild mate and Nakama but after what she did to Bix she was not on his list of people to talk to, he was still a bit mad at her, even though Bix moved on. " What do you want Lisanna" the dragon asks

"Well grumpy ass. I was gonna see if you wanted to have a few drinks with me like in the old days." Lisanna said recalling the days when he was dating her sister. They were actually close and spent a lot of time around each other, especially considering that back then she'd been dating Bickslow.

Laxus raises an eyebrow at her, " considering what you did to Bix, I should say no but this shit anit doing it for me, sure just keep your slutty little hands to yourself" he says taking the bottle from her taking a shot as the liquid burned his throat, he liked whisky but needed chaser unlike Bix who took it straight

She rolled her eyes at home, pulling the bottle away from him, chugging down a good portion. "My slutty little hands? One mistake and you're branded a slut. Besides, as it seems, I wasn't the one for him anyway. "

Laxus rolled his eyes," you cheated on him, your right you weren't Sage shares the same type of magic, I don't know much about their relationship only that she makes him happy" he says as he takes another shot chasing it with the rest of his beer, She was up to something and he didn't know what but she was, he takes another shot chugging it, before he had to steal Evergreen' s wine to chase it which is horrible and makes him wanna puke,

" good God ever what the fuck how do you drink that? " He questions the Fairy Mage

Evergreen swiped the bottle back, pouring it into her glass. She brought it up to her lips, sipping at it. "Just like this. "

Lisanna took another drink from the bottle. The two continued their drinking until the entire bottle was gone. Lisanna felt a Little woozy, having drank her share straight. "Don't be such a Pussy, you gotta drink it straight. "

Laxus was officially Fucked up" do I look like Bickslow? He drinks it straight not me" he slurs knowing she would understand him drunk, but at least he was not moping over Bells

He had forgotten how miserable he was with out her, how much he just wanted to bury his nose in her neck and inhale that sunkissed-rose-moonshine- Japanese Cherry blossom body mist and natural feminine smell that was all Bella.

Lisanna wasn't quite as tore up as him, she'd spent a lot of time drinking and this was nothing. However, she was starting to feel a bit frisky, and Laxus looked like the best thing to take care of that need. Somehow she manages to convince him to go out into the alley beside the guild.

.

The white haired mage and the dragon slayer were going hot and heavy in a heated make out session beside the guild. Her hands roamed all over his body, stopping at the growing bulge in his pants. She focuses her attention there, stroking the fabric until he was standing at attention for her. She grinned devilishly as she kissed her way down his body, dropping down to her knees. She had a little trouble with the buttons on his jeans, but eventually was able to slide them down, his long hard length springing free. He didn't protest any at all as she slipped it into her mouth, sucking ferociously.

Laxus was done in a matter of minutes finishing quickly, For the life of him he couldn't remember why he was even outside,

Erza Scarlett just so happened to be walking outside the guild when she heard a flurry of moans. Curiosity getting the best of her, the red head made her way to the source of the noise. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Lisanna blowing the dragon slayer. She couldn't contain her anger, the man was breaking a sacred bond with her good friend. Erza knew Bella had a hard enough time trusting anyone, and to think this man would betray her so. She decided to clear her throat, signaling to the two of her presence. "What's going on here?"

Laxus knew that voice and it sent shivers down his spine and he was instally sober he looked down to see Lisanna's mouth on his Dick, " FUCK" he yells and pushes her off, then puts himself away slipping to the ground crying he never cried but he was now, looking up at Lisanna he says with his voice cracking" I told you to keep your slutty little hands to yourself, get the fuck out of here"

Lisanna was beside her self she had managed to bag another member of the thunder legion, " not like you stopped me" she tells the dragon Slayer, Laxus looks up tears staing his cheeks" bye Felicia" he says as he gets up stumbling down the Ally, he was fucked,

Erza gave Lisanna the death glare to end all death glares, sending the white haired mage running. Her attention now turning to Laxus. "You have a lot of explaining to do Laxus. To think I thought so highly of you... " Erza said her voice still stern, Laxus sighed " I should have just stuck to fucking beer, I was just sitting up stairs drinking and listening to Five Finger Death Punch when she asked me to to drink with her, I knew better but wanted something a bit stouter to at least make the wait a bit more bearable, and she took advantage of it, I don't know how to tell Bells" He said tears still falling down his face, he felt like shit, He wiped his tears and gets up, I'm going to take a job I need to kill something or myself" he says getting up Erza places her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. This wasn't something he could run from. "No, you deserve to face up to it. Own it and if you're lucky she may forgive you. That or kill you both.

Laxus gulped he knew how deadly Bella could be when she was angry and used her destruction magic, He watched her use it on The walking flame thrower once before when he called her short, " fuck, well it was knowing you Titana" he says, as he walked off towards his house.

\- 2 days later-

The Seith Squad was making there way back to The guild after there job to drop Bella off with Laxus since Bickslow was going to take Sage on a official date, Bella was just happy to see Laxus she had missed the lighting Dragon Salyer the whole time expeclly when she would hear Sage giggle when ever Bickslow found a turn on point while they were playing the nervous game, or When she would wake up and see her friends wrapped around each other sleeping, So yeah she missed Laxus. She had even made sure to wear a white spaghetti strap dress that her chest was trying to fall out of for him with black flats as opposed to Sage who was wearing a black cropped cami with her black guild mark showing, a black and white checkerd shirt that she had cut the sleeves off over it, Black ripped jeans, her converse and black hat backwards. She knew that Sage was gonna change as soon as they dropped Her off, Bella was secretly hoping Sage would wear something other than black for Bix, not that he really minded Sage wearing all Black. He wore a lot of it too made it easier to blend in. The group heads in to the guild hall and Erza walks over to them " Bella we need to talk" She says, " Ok" Bella says not really understanding what she meant since it had been a few weeks since she had seen Erza because she had taken a job without her team sometimes needing a break from Team Natsu, " You must be Sage, Hello I'm Erza Scarlett" The requip mage says, Sage nods meekly, " Bickslow" Erza says " Erza" He replies, Sage nudges Bix sending him a message of _" Something's up_ ", This was a new development for them that they didn't share with Bella since they were trying to figure it out them selves, Sage and Bickslow could communicate with out speaking working kind of like Warren's telepathy but only between them.

" I know babe" Bickslow replies, " Well I'm Thirsty, Bixy Can you get me a screwdriver I'll be upstairs" Sage says, Knowing full way that Bix would do that and evesdrop as well, " Sure thing Babe" The male seith mage says knowing what his crazy girl friend was thinking. Sage kisses his cheek and walks up the stairs taking a seat with the rest of the Thunder legion keeping her gaze downstairs.

" So how have you been Erza" Bella asks, The requip mage fidgets slightly which was odd for her normally calm demnor, " Bella I do not know how to tell you this but Laxus cheated with Lisanna." She tells her friend. Bella begins to shake in anger, Bickslow had heard everything he wanted to deck Laxus for fucking around on Bella, He felt the dark urge to rip Lisanna's soul straight from her slutty little body, He feels a hand on his, " Please don't Bix" Mira says, " Sage needs me" He says as Mira hands him a Screwdriver and A Whiskey straight. Bickslow takes them and walks up stairs to Sage, Giving her the drink and slamming his back, Slamming it down on the table one to get the dragon Salyer's attention and two telling Mira he wanted another, " Bixy-Boo?" Sage asks " Just wait" Bickslow Says as he looked at Laxus his eyes green as possessed the dragon slayer and read his mind, Bickslow had never done this to anyone in the guild before, Making a promise to Makarov to never unless it was needed. The Seith Mage let his control go when he heard Bella thundering up the stairs, " YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET LISANNA THE FUCKING SLUT SUCK YOUR GODDAMN DICK?" Bella bellows, " Bells I'm sorry, I got to drunk and blacked out" Laxus says " That's not good enough!" She yells as her magic pulses around her, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and Sage all duck under the table knowing what was gonna happen next, A grid of light forms and she sends it towards Laxus who counters it with a jolt of lightning which gets turned into cubes, Bella does it again and hits him turning him into a bunch of little Laxus before she walks off to the request board taking a job that would take her 2 months, Bella had also decided to go see if Guildarts wanted to go with her.

Sage slides out from the table and runs after Bella, Bickslow right behind her, " BELLA" Sage yells, Causing the pissed off Destruction mage to turn, " Were are you going?" Sage asks " To go kill something or go fuck shit up with my mentor" Bella says as she keeps walking off the streets below rumbling as they tried to separate sensing Guildarts magic. " But I just got you back" Sage says tears in her eyes as she tries to catch up. " You'll be fine Sage, Besides you have Bickslow, I'll be back in tow months" She tells the Seith Mages. Sage buries her face in Bickslow's chest and cries as he wraps his arms around her, " BELLS " He yells, Bella looks back seeing he had his thumb out and his index finger up, Walking away she gives the same gesture back. Sage looks up " What's that for" She asks threw sobs, " It means I'm always looking your way" Bickslow tells her pulling her chin up kissing her softly, He could never cheat on the girl in his arms, she was the love of his life. " Come on Kitten, Lets go back to the guild" He says as he picks her up carrying her like a child as she cried having just watched her best friend walk away again.

 _A/N : If your wondering what the nervous game is, its typically were a guy will touch a spot and ask if the girl is nervous, its to see how far he can get or how much she trusts him, rember what Sage has been threw, By playing that Bix is getting her to trust him exploring her body._


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder on the Soul

By: IceDragonSlayeremi791 and BellaofFairyTail.

Chapter 4

Bella stormed through the streets of Magnolia, rage still pulsing through her body. It took everything she had to keep it under control, Her magic was threatening to tear apart the entire town. In her state of mind she could only see red, and if it hadn't been for her respect of Master Makarov, Laxus would have been dead. Annihilation Magic was her deep dark secret that not even Bickslow knew about, the only one who did was the Master. He'd made her swear to never use that type of magic on anyone unless it was necessary. It was her trump card. A force so powerful that could wipe not only a person, but even entire cities from the face of the earth. The only one to ever withstand this magic was Bella's mentor Gildarts, and he certainly didn't walk away Scot free. Hell, he barely made it out alive. She tried her very best to reach him in his Lacrima phone, but to no avail. The message playing was that he was out of a serviceable area, which meant he was outside of the Kingdom of Fiore. She clenched her lacrima phone hard, so hard that the flimsy phone shattered. She tossed it to the side and kept going. Bella was growing more frantic by the moment, she needed to release this anger before she imploded. Bella had sulked off into the deep recesses of the forest, so far that she had lost her way out. With tears streaming down her flushed red face, stinging her cheeks as they rolled down, Bella gripped tightly at her long Raven locks tugging hard.

Her magical energy pulsed, escaping from her body as she let out a deafening scream. The magic energy that was released completely leveled the surrounding area of the forest, leaving devastation in its wake. Having spent all her energy, Bella crumpled down to the ground in a sobbing heap. This wasn't right, this was not how things were supposed to go. She knew things were going too well, she knew inevitably her world around her would come crashing down. Fucking Murphy's Law. Anything bad that can happen, will happen. From within her pocket, she pulled out the crumpled paper that was the job request. She looked over the contents of it. It was a job that would take her off to the coast, far away from the troubles at home. It was a small town called Merenna. It was plagued by a cult of Zeref followers that had taken up residence. They menaced the town and made it their base of operations. Normally Bella would have brought along a team to handle the situation, but not this time. She had enough rage in her body to complete to job ten fold. For the next three days she traveled by train, then carriage and then on foot to reach the town of Merenna. It only took her a month to complete the job and that was between doing surveillance, infiltration, and of course the destruction. Even this didn't quell her anger. She needed something more to destroy. Forests and even Zeref cults weren't enough, but they were what she had to work with.

Bella had moved on from the small town of Merenna and onto a much larger one, called Saber City. It was home to the Sabertooth guild, Fairy Tail's ally. She spent much of her time deep in the wooded areas, punching and kicking trees and boulders. Nothing could withstand her. As for today, she was walking through the paved streets, having just gotten done with today's session. Her hands were bruised and bloody as well as other parts of her body. She wasn't heading anywhere in particular, just trudging along listening to Disturbed on her new lacrima phone with her head hung low and looking at the ground. She wasn't watching where she was going so it was no surprise when she crashed into something solid. She peered up at the muscular form of none other than Sting Eucliffe, the current Sabertooth guild master. He looked a little annoyed at first until his eyes settled on Bella's small frame. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and muttered an apology, her gazing shifting down to the ground again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. " He brought his hand up, gently cupping her chin, " Hey Bella What are you doing here?" He asked her with a smile on his face. It was at the end of the two month time limit for Bella to return to fairy tail. Bella had sent word through the mail about extending her stay in Saber City. She'd wanted to stay with Sting a while longer knowing that they would be apart for some time. Her hopes of staying were dashed when Sting pulled Bella to the side. Makarov had personally called, guild master to guild master. He needed Bella to return immediately. She was the only one the frantic seith mage felt like she could trust. Major events had unfolded back home in the fairy tail guild. She was needed. So she came home. It took hours on the train and then by carriage to reach the limits of magnolia. Instantly the barrier magic alerted with a Guildats like magical presence, tired to part to make way for him. Unknowing it was Bella.

Sting had decided to ride with her wanting to know what made Makarov call him sounding so frantic, The two make their way up to the guild, Sting opens the door for Bella, the whole guild sees her and lowers their heads, it's Makarov who speaks" glad to have you back Bella, Come with me to the infirmary"

Sting follows the short man tugging Bella along sensing something was off

Bella's heart was in her stomach. No one was telling her anything only that Sage needed her desperately. That was all she needed to hear to return, she didn't even care if Laxus were around as she clung tightly to Sting's arm.

Makarov leads them in and Sage was curled up on a small bed running her fingers threw blue hair on her stomach was a bandaged hand, Sage looks up"BELLA"she screams trying to get up only to get yanked back down by the person beside her, Laxus looks up as well and Growls at the white dragon Slayer, Sting returned said growl after spending a month with Bella knew everything and was unhappy with how Laxus had treated her,

Bella slipped away from Sting and ran right over to Sage her arms wrapping tightly the seith mage. Tears streamed down Bella's face as her eyes shifted over to Bickslow, her breathing became labored as a panic attack threatened to take over. "What happened to him?"

Sage looks down at him, tears falling down her face" this is my fault, he got hurt protecting me, He's also had a cold for a while but we needed the money for the babies, He took a SS class job by himself and got ambushed by Black heart, They broke his leg, wrist and his ribs when he wouldn't give me up, Natsu found him and brought him home, Fucking Sparkplug should have had his back though" she says as she shifts her weight in the bed.

Bella's anger grew to its boiling point hearing the words Sage said. Her attention turned to Laxus, her arm drawing back as she made a fist. She swung as hard as she could her fist connecting hard against his jaw. "You fucker. You should have been there with him you self centered asshole. "

Laxus rubbed his jaw" Bix should have kept his Dick in his pants or used a damn rubber, I shouldn't have to babysit him cause he knocked up his girlfriend and you smell like White Dragon." He says " I told him not to take the job but he didn't listen to me, he hasn't been lately"

Bella couldn't help but give him a sly grin venom dripping with every word. "Well of course I do. I am dating a white dragon. " Her gaze went back over to Bix, wincing a bit as she ran her bruise hand through his hair. "You idiot. All you had to do was tell me you needed me. "

" I told him to call you," Sage says still crying as she held him, she was exhausted since she had been here with him for two days, holding him, giving him medicine, trying to reduce his fever all while she worried about the two babies in her who had a target on them that she could not protect on her own because of her magic and hormones being out of wack, She wanted to sleep but couldn't, She felt awful about it, " I'm so sorry" she says as more tears falling this time on Bickslow's cheek since she was holding his head in her lap, She loved him and yet she failed him" I failed him Bella" she says

Bella looked over to Sage" Earlier you said babies. Are you?" She questioned. In the two months she hadn't heard from Sage very much at all. She'd spent much of her time with Sting only using the first month to complete the job. " I feel like I failed him too"

Sage nods, " twins" She says trying to wiggle free since she had to pee, realizing he had her in a death grip she had to wake him, " Bixy I got to pee, Let me up" she whispers in his ear, while still wiggling to be free, Laxus was still glaring at Sting

Sting puffed his chest up a bit staring Laxus down. He wasn't intimidated by the lightning dragon. He was with Bella now, he would never treat her the same way Laxus had." Got a problem?"

" yeah, you should keep your hands off some one else's mate, you haven't even marked her yet, have you" Laxus says still glaring at him even when Sage lobs Papa at him, " SHUT THE FUCK UP SPARKPLUG" she yells getting about sick of him, he had torn every one apart for two days,

Sting couldn't help but be a little arrogant. He couldn't be showed up by someone so low down as Laxus. "Who is to say I haven't Sparky? I'm sure I know far more about her than you. ". The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Bella couldn't take hearing the commotion anymore, she took off out of the infirmary and going straight to the bar downing multiple shots at once.

Sting looked to Laxus. "Look what you've done

Laxus growls once more, " Whatever," he says

Laxus gets up and walks out slamming the door behind him leaving Sage and Sting there, " well thanks for getting rid of Sparky" Sage says still trying to wiggle free, " Come on Bixy I really need to pee" she whines

Bickslow finally lets go of Sage's arm allowing her to slip off to pee. He peeks one eye open looking at Sting. "I hope you two are done waving your fucking dicks around. We got serious problems at hand. "

Sting chuckles at his comment" I didn't mean to wake you up, What's going on Sage told Bells some but she didn't say much other than this is her fault," he was worried about the Seith Mage's they were Bella's best friends

Bickslow let out a slew of coughs, his ribs ached from all the pain. Not only from his injuries but from the pneumonia that had set in. " She said it. I needed money bad and done some really risky job and got seriously fucked up in the process. I didn't ask for help because I knew Bella had shit going on. Laxus ditched me

" Some friend" Sting says as he walks over Sitting were Laxus had been, Sage comes back at this point, She smiles Seeing Bix was awake, she still felt guilty. She leans down and kisses his cheek, before sitting down on the bed. Laxus thunders back up with a beer in his hand,

Bella trudges her way back up the steps knowing that she needed to finish facing this. She downed a few more shots and made her way back up the steps "good to see you're in the world of the loving Bix. "

Bickslow smiled over at Bella."Good to see you too Bella. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's Sage that I'm worried about. People want our children dead...And will kill Sage to make it happen."

Sage comes back at that point, " it's only because their sick fucks who want to use them for God knows what since you can't teach Seith magic" she says as she curls up next to Bix carefully pulling his head back to her lap, " hey your not as hot as you've been she says kissing his forehead

Sting was listening to the conversation trying to figure out which guild members of Sabertooth to call to come help Fairy Tail,

It's not long before Laxus comes thundering up the stairs with a beer in his hand, he opens the door and steps in" Mira wants to know if Sage is actually gonna eat today and if your hungry Jack off" he says looking at Bickslow, His eyes divert back to Bella than the wall as he waited for Bix's response

Bickslow groaned looking up to Sage."Only if she is going to eat. She needs to keep up her strength for our babies. "He had a bit of sass in his tone this time, but hell what could you expect from a man in his situation.

Sage rolled her eyes," fine, I'll eat, just tell Mira no Ramen last time I had Ramen it came back up" she says, truth be told Sage had no appetite these days, she was always tired and had to pee a lot, she pulls Bickslow's hoodie off because she had gotten hot, her purple Cami had rolled up and she pulls it back down not before she was sure that Bella, Laxus and Sting had Seen it. Laxus growls in frustration " that's specific no Ramen" says looking at her waiting for her to pick. something, " seriously Sage what do you want" he pushes, thus frustrating the girl, who touches Bix's cheek using the soul link they had which was the only bit of magic she could use to tell him " help or I'm going to kill him" she was done with his attitude,

Sting rolls his eyes at Laxus, half tempted to just go get the girl food himself, he was surprised to see she was already showing from the glimpse he got that didn't have Bickslow's head in the way

Bella knew exactly what to get Sage. She made her way back downstairs and in a few minutes she returned with a plate full of wings and an orange Faygo." How's this Sage?"

Bickslow couldn't help himself, he swiped one of the BBQ wings off of her plate, they were really good. He and Bella used to eat them all the time together.

Sage took the plate and took a bite of the wings," thanks Bells" she said between bites, " how'd you know I was craving wings?" She says, Before taking a drink of her Faygo, " Hey! That was mine" she says looking at Bix, she really didn't care he took one, she was just glad he was eating something

While the couple eats Makarov enters the room and clears his throat, getting their attention.

Bella looks to Makarov eying the tiny old gray man, he had some serious explaining to do for dragging her back to the guild after everything was already said and done. She should have been here for them and she had run off because of Laxus. She could have come back sooner but her attention had been occupied. "Start talking gramps."

Bickslow steadily munched on the wings grateful that Bella knew exactly what they needed and that she had ordered an extra large order. He was extra hungry

Makarov looks at them all, " when those two are done stuffing there faces, I'm going to need someone to help Bickslow walk out there so we can address the rest of the guild, we need everyone on board with protecting the babies and Black heart won't back down easily, Bella I would like you to stay with them when the fighting happens, also I have talked with Gajeel and he informed me that they also have a Dragon Slayer." He says, " Laxus I need you to stay too, Bella may not like it but she's going to need back up, Bix is down and Sage can't use magic" he says

Laxus smirked hearing that he would be staying behind, to protect Bix and Sage

Sting however was not happy with the idea of it, he would voice his opinion but knew it wasn't going to do any good in the current situation, he also had seen Laxus's smirk, so he gets up walking over to Bella and rubs his face in her hair before kissing her cheek, he glares at Laxus when he's done, Laxus rolls his eyes, knowing that Sting just made his smell on her stronger than it was before

Sage finished her Share and looked over to Bix, " think you can manage hopping that far?" She asks him, she only knew he had to hop because of the times she had to help him to the bathroom, till Gramps made The Sparkplug

Bella knew exactly what Sting was doing, claiming his territory. She didn't know whether to find it annoying or hot as hell. Either way it needed to stop. Bickslow was seriously getting annoyed with their antics. They couldn't put it aside for one moment? Bickslow sent the two dragons out of the room and looked to Bella. "He's been an ass ever since you left. I know you're going to hate working with him, but I know you'll do it anyway. You're our family Bella, more than just a guild family, but actual family". He looked up to Sage wondering if she wanted to be the one to ask Bella such an important question. Bella had no doubts in her mind that she would do anything it took to protect her family, no matter what.

Sage looked to the floor and mumbled something that sounded like " would you like to be there god mother" before she has to get up and run to the bathroom were she can be heard tossing her cookies, she emerged a minute later brushing her teeth" every time I eat something" she says while brushing her teeth

Makarov chuckles, " pregnancy does that" he says, when Bix is done eating he asks Laxus to come back in to help Bickslow up, So he can hop out to the balcony at least

Bella teared up at their request of course she would. She would love those babies like no other and protect them with her life. Laxus entered back into the room reluctantly lifting Bickslow up to his feet. He first took him to the bathroom to pee and then out to the balcony where Makarov had assembled the guild. They were all to address the guild and tell them of their situation.

Sage following behind her small bump on display, Sting was waiting outside and slipped himself under Bickslow's other arm to help Laxus hold him up,

Makarov waits till they got Bix over to the balcony," Alright brats listen up, Bix has something he needs to say" he says before he jumps off the top sitting on the counter and drinking his drink. He had already been figuring out who to put with who.

Bickslow looked among his guild mates, all of their loving faces. They had been with him for years and truly had become his family. He grew much closer to each and every one of them while Laxus was sent away from the guild. "Everyone. This is going to be a lot to ask from you, but I need you. " he looked over at Sage. "We need you. ". He gestured to her baby bump. " We are with child. Twins. Already with targets on their tiny backs. The dark guild Black Heart wants to take them away from us. The magic council will only let them live if they stay with Fairy Tail. They will come for Sage. You may not know her very well but I do. I've been inside her mind and she's every bit as much a fairy tail member as anyone of you. I ask that you protect her when I cannot. " he slumped over against Laxus coughing terribly. That was the most he's spoken in days.

" Sabertooth will help too," Sting says as Natsu stands up " I got your back Bix" he says, he was the one who found the Seith mage and had to help him back home, stopping so Bix could catch his breath, splinted his leg so he could walk back and dragging him when it got to hard for him to walk, " Awwww I love babies, I'll help" Lisanna says

Bella sent a death glare over to Lisanna "You come anywhere near my god children and I'll kill you myself " She looked over to Makarov. "I don't care what kind of promise I made.

Lisanna slinks behind the bar to hide behind Mira who waves her off, Mira was done protecting her, The whole guild agrees to help protect the babies. Sage looks over to Bix " want to go back to bed babe? " She asks

Bickslow nodded. He didn't want to admit it but he was incredibly tired. It literally drained him even such a little of effort. Damn pneumonia.

Sage looks over at Bella " can you tell Mira to bring up a whiskey straight and the meds she knows which ones?" She asks,.before turning to the dragon slayers, " take him back to bed, move it," she was not trying to be a bitch but she was done seeing him stand there in pain and knew he was tired, she was also hoping she could get some sleep now knowing his fever had gone down some.

Makarov calls up team Natsu, Shadow gear, Gajeel, Wendy, The Strauss siblings, Ever and Freed. As well as some of the others. " Freed I need you and Levy to create a barrier around the guild, everyone else go protect those babies! Let black heart know what happens when you threaten Fairy Tail!" He says

Freed and Levy get to work writing a barrier around then guild making it to were unless you were Fairy Tail or Sabertooth you couldn't get in, Wendy had gone upstairs to see if she could help up there any, she was better suited to help Bix more than she was to fight, unless he didn't need her than she would go fight

Bella stays clung to Sages side. She'd taken an oath to herself that no harm would come to the four of them. This was what she'd wanted for so long. A real family. Once Bickslow was settled in bed Bella clung on tightly to Sting, knowing full and well that he would not be able to stay being a guild master and all. She just needed him right now.

Laxus stands off in the corner, a very displeased look on his face. He didn't like seeing his mate all over another man, especially another dragon. It took a lot of effort to not fry the little fucker on the spot. It would only serve to make Bella hate him more.

Sting wraps his arms around her before he brings her face up to his placing a soft kiss on her lips, " I got to go get Rouge and Minerva, I'll be back in two days ok?" He tells her, he didn't want to leave her expeclly with Laxus but knew he needed to, he had promised his own allegiance to Fairy Tail, he needed to get his own .

Bella cried as Sting exited the room. For some terrible reason she knew he wouldn't make it back in time for what was coming. Call it a sixth sense.

Sage looked at her friend and patted the bed next to her were she was sitting. She knew that look all to well , having it her self when Bix went on jobs.

Bella looked over to Sage and steeled her nerves. This was no time to be weak, especially over some man. "When exactly was Bix attacked?"

Sage thinks for a moment, Before answering" about a week ago" as she looked down at him, he was almost asleep which she had found out playing with his hair did that,

Bella felt crushed by her words. She was supposed to have returned a week ago. If she had just been home this wouldn't have happened. "Fuck. "

Sage sighed,"it's not fault your Bells, If it's anything it's mine' she says as she Looks at her best friend, Sage was filled with regret from allowing him to push himself as much as he did, his cold had turned to phenomua to quickly

Bella felt crushed by her words. She was supposed to have returned a week ago. If she had just been home this wouldn't have happened. "Fuck. "Sage sighed,"it's not fault your Bells, If it's anything it's mine' she says as she Looks at her best friend, Sage was filled with regret from allowing him to push himself as much as he did, his cold had turned to phenomua to quickly

Bella's regret soon turned into rage. How dare anyone hurt her family. Her body began to shake. " Black heart will pay for this. "

Bickslow had slipped off into a dreamless sleep, leaving the guild to handle the matter at hand.

Sage had fallen asleep finally the first sleep she had in days when a crash outside the guild hall wakes her up, she feels arms pull her closer, She was scared to death, Laxus had heard the sound long before they did and was standing by the window shirtless watching a Dragon Slayer try to figure out how to get in to the guild hall,

Bella had fallen asleep at the guild as well and was rudely awakened by the commotion outside. With sleepy eyes she followed Laxus over to the window, quickly becoming aware of the dragon slayers activities. Without so much as a second thought, she jumped straight out of the window, landing in front of the dragon slayer, a deadly look on her face." I don't take too kindly to people fucking with my guild"

The dragon Slayer smirked at her, "well arnet we pretty, well have to play later, but right boss wants Crimson Sage and her brats, oh and I forget how is the daddy holding up after I shattered his leg and wrist?" The dragon asked his green eyes looking Bella over was a piece of meat.

Bella's world went to black as rage took fully over. Even with her small stature she managed to grasp the dragon slayer by his throat, nearly crushing his wind pipe. In one swift motion, she focused her magical energy around her fist and connected it with the Slayers jaw, sending him flying

The dragon Slayer hit the wall and got up," I like em frisky" he says, he wipes blood his mouth," Chaos Dragon roar" he says aiming at Bella, Laxus was not about to let her be hurt had jumped out the window and stood in front of Bella to block the blue and white magical energy coming for her,

Laxus at her " you ok Bells?" He asks, he knew she was going to be mad and he would deal with it later but right now she needed the back up,

Bella would have been able to easily dodge the on coming attack but was surprised when Laxus stepped in. "Lets see how frisky you like em." She sent another blast of energy at the dragon and rushed him, tackling him to the ground where she proceeded to pummel the dragon. From out of nowhere, another male appeared ,also a dragon slayer. He rushed up on Bella before she could turn to defend herself she was struck by an attack. " Ice dragon barrage"

Bella fell over to the side, falling off the dragon slayer she'd been wailing on. "Fuck"

Laxus sent out a jolt of electricity hitting the ice dragon Slayer, " what's up Fucker" he says when the dragon Slayer looked at him, he looks at him, " Lighting dragon roar" a massive tunnel of lightning comes out of his mouth and hits the ice Dragon Slayer as he tried to get back up

Bella jumps to her feet, the chaos dragon had sent a blast of light straight into the side of Bella, nearly causing her to collapse again. Her body had taken a bit of damage but it wouldn't deter her. The chaos dragon had taken the opportunity to attack Laxus while he was occupied with the other dragon. The hot light fully encompassing the lightning dragon. "Chaos Dragon Discord!"

Bella watched as Laxus body was ripping and torn by the light, he crumpled to the ground in a heaving mess. For some reason it enraged Bella, and she decided to take on both dragons at once. All she could see was red.

" Fuck' was all Laxus managed to say, as he fell, he looked up at Bella, he could sense her magic building for a massive attack, he used the last bit of his own magical energy to teleport back up to the infirmary were he crumpled to the floor,

Both dragons sent a simultaneous attack straight at her core, and it took everything to not give up right then. Bella was going to use her trump card. Annihilation Magic. She took a few more attacks and built up her magical energy. Light surround each of her hands, preparation was complete. She connected her fists with their abdomen and on impact they imploded. Bella collapsed to the ground.

Gray had rounded the corner at that point and picked her up and carrying her to Wendy to heal her before he sat in a chair sitting down to wait his turn

Gray had taken a fire attack from Natsu after they encountered a reversal mage who made attacks reverse and hit a team mate

Bella wasn't sure how much time had passed while she was out cold. When her eyes flittered open panic set in. She knew she had used her annihilation magic, but wasn't sure exactly what had happened afterwards. She tried to move from her resting place and searing pain rippled through her body. She screamed out in pain and settled back in the bed. "Fuck me!"

,

Laxus opened his eyes and looked at her" glad to know your awake" he said sitting up, he had been waiting for her to wake up so they could talk, he loved her and cheating with Lisanna was not in his plans

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, just fucking great. She didn't want to be stuck with him. "What the hella happened?" She looked down at the blood covered clothes. It was a mixture of her own blood and that of the dragon slayers.

Sage woke up and saw Bella, " thank you for taking care of those two they were the ones who fucked up Bix " she says slipping out bix' s grasp to go potty

Bella's gaze shifted over to Bix, still laid up in the bed.

Bickslow looked over at Bella and gave her a small wave. "Welcome back to the world of the living. I've already thanked Laxus, but thank you for protecting my family.. " he paused and then corrected himself. "Our family, I mean. "

Laxus gave Bix a thumbs up and looked over at him" your welcome, I'm still sorry for ditching you like that," he says as Wendy used her healing magic on his wounds

Bickslow shifted around in his bed, wincing as he moved. "I understand you had your own shit going on. You may have ditched me, but you were here when it counted.. both of you. "

Bella smiled at Bix, doing her best not to move too much. She was broken and battered. "I'll always be here when you need me. "

Sage comes back in a few minutes and smiled at everyone, till she saw Bella's face " what's up Bells? " She asks having the ability to read souls

Bella looked to Sage and then down at her body. She was concerned with the amount of blood on her body. Surely it couldn't be all hers. "Did the magic council ever come arrest those black heart dragons?"

Sage looked at Bix than her, " umm no there was nothing left to arrest" she says to her friend as she sat down by Bix pulling him in her lap

Bella quirked her brow, she wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that. "What do you mean there wasn't anything left?"

Sage looked over and gave her a small smile" welcome to ive killed people club, I'm the president and Bickslow is vice president you just became secretary" she says unsure how to tell Bella that she had killed those dragon slayers

Bella's world felt like it had just crumpled. She had killed people? She hadn't really ever used that magic before, except on Gildarts. He had survived, but apparently not these two. She instantly turned over and vomited, ignoring the searing pain

Sage looked over at her, " it happens Bella" She says trying to comfort her friend, she gets out of Bix's grasp which he wines in pain and protest as she leaves, Sage takes Bella in her arms and holds her while she cried, rubbing her back


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this is the last chapter but i will definitely write a sequal for Sage and Bix, as Well As Bella and Laxus! as well as the much missed Lemons!

It had been Six weeks since the Black Heart incident and life had gone back to Normal as Normal is for Fairy tail, Prolyusica had cleared Bickslow to go back to work, She also did a baby check on Sage which both babies are doing good, She had emabarresd Sage and Bix for the lack of Sex they were having saying it was good for Babies and parents, But other than that all was good, The Thunder Legion, Sage and Bella were having a small party celebrating Bix being back on his feet, All of them but Sage where drinking and She was asleep in Bickslow's lap curled up like a cat, Laxus watches his Face as she turns trying to get comfortable, " you ok Bix?" Evergreen asks

Sage rolls over finding a comfy spot, in her sleep mumbling " Bix quit poking me", Laxus had lost it at that point spitting his beer out in laughter, Even Freed who was reading looked up from his book laughing, it had gone over Ever's head though since she had not gotten that far with Elfman

Bella looked around at the group of people littering her apartment. She was currently curled up in Sting's arms and chuckled hearing Sage complain. She had a similar issue at night as well. Bella held her drink up high toasting to Bix's recovery.

Bix had a sly grin of his face. He loved having his sexy little kitten curled up in his lap, he couldn't help but get a boner. Between her beauty and the booze what was a guy to do. He held his drink up toasting with Bella. "Thanks everyone for supporting us through this rough time. We can't ever repay you enough.

Laxus was bored as fuck and wanted to do something, he looked over everyone, thinking darkly to himself" Who wants to play truth, dare or consequences?" He asked hoping that it might be enough to get Bella to talk to him, Sage woke up at this point and stretched" huh?" She said half asleep

Bix thought about it for a moment and grinned a devilish smile. "Hell yeah let's play. "

Bella looked up at Sting" I'm playing. What about you babe?"

Laxus looked at every one else, Evergreen and Freed had agreed

"Sure" Sting said, he was interested in what would happen with this game,

Sage had agreed not sure what she was getting her self into

Bix looked over at Laxus , deciding he would start the game. "Truth dare or consequence "

Laxus thought for a moment " dare" he said knowing this would be bad, he was going to have to get Bix back for this

Bickslow thought for a moment and then motioned over to one of the chairs in Bella's kitchen. "Give us a good show man. "

Laxus was gonna kill him, " fine , give me your blue tooth," he says as he programmed his phone lacrima to Pony by Giuewine

Bella passed over the her Bluetooth speaker accidentally brushing her hand against his. "Here you go. "

Laxus gulps hoping he had paid attention enough to watch Bix do this once to fuck with Evergreen, of the one time Mira made him watch Magic Mike, he starts out slow and slowly does the Magic Mike dance, Missing a few steps but nails it somewhat

Evergreen busts out laughing at this point as she watched him seeing him was funny to her, she would never admit it she didn't know he could dance.

Bella done her very best to ignore his dance, she didn't know he could move so well. Sting kept her attention focused on him as they tried to ignore the spectacle.

Bix nearly fell over with Sage in his lap, this was too funny. He only wished that he had thought to record this on his phone.

Laxus glares at Bix then gets a devilsh smile," Sage truth, dare or consequence?" He asks, the half tired Seith mage says" Dare" unsure of what he had up his sleeve.

Laxus grins at Bix before he looks back at Sage, "seduce Bix" he wanted revenge for Bix's little joke

Bix was all for it. His sexy woman didn't even have to do anything. Just even looking at her got him standing at attention for her. Bix was a bit of a horn dog, he wanted it all the time. "Come on my sexy little kitten. "

Sage dead panned knowing this would be embarrassing to do but would anyways. She got out of his lap and tuned Laxus's phone to Motivation, before climbing back in his lap straddling him as she moved to the song, she bit him on the chest, before she stuck her hands up his shirt dragging her nails down his back, biting his neck, she pulls her hands out of his shirt and shoves them down his pants running her little hand up his length, She got in his ear and whispered " Bixy touch me" as she pulled her hands out licking his cheek, she could feel him growing hard under her and when the song was done she gets up

Bix couldn't help but reach for her, he was standing hard at attention. He wanted her so badly. His woman knew all the right things to do to him.

Bella wolf whistled watching her best friend, she was really moving it. Bella took note of a few moves planning to try them later.

Sage looked at Bella, we'll be back Truth, dare or consequences, think quickly," she says knowing Bix would fuck her right here if given the chance.

Bella blurted out dare before giving it another thought.

Sage smirked as she tried to keep Bix off her, " work whatever this is out with Sparkplug" she says before addressing Bix "excuse you sir" she says

Bella narrowed her eyes at Sage. "There's nothing to work out. So consequence. "

Sage looked at her trying to hold back moans as Bix had just stuck his hand up her skirt, She was really regretting wearing it, but not much was fitting right now, She whimpered when he bit her neck, " Let me borrow your bed or enjoy the show" comes her response in shaky breaths, she had a feeling Bella would say no, Sting was shaking in laughter watching this, his hightend sense of smell picking up on her arousal.

Bella looked to Sage and nodded. " you know where the bed is at. What's my consequence though? I'm not working anything out with Laxus. " Laxus looked a little hurt hearing her words.

Bix was all hands all over Sage. He couldn't contain himself.

Sage sighed in releif" I don't know yet," she said grabbing Bix's hand dragging him to Bella's room were she pushed him to the bed. " Strip " she said as she took her own clothes off.

She is just about to take care of hers and Bickslow's needs when she texts Bella " one of the babies is a girl, you have to tell Evergreen, than go shopping with her the consequence is to keep her contained," she turns to Bix next " now about you" she says smirking

~~~~~~ With Bickslow and Sage~~~~~~~

Sage looked down at her man Mavis he was gorgeous and she needed him right now, She is about to sink her self on his waiting length when he grabs he flipping them so he was ontop " That was naughty Kitten" he whispers in her ear before he bites her neck again sucking on it hard, leaving a mark, Bix knew he did and didn't care, while he made his mark Sage moaned arching her back. When he is done ad the mark is a big purple bruise on her neck he smiles to himself kissing her hard and grabbing one of her breast, Mavis he loved them, he loved them before but right now they were even more amazing since they had grown two sizes as they got ready to feed twins he pinches her nipple and she cries out in pleasure, " Kitten I haven't hardly touched you" He whispers to her as he massages her breast, " Bixy"she breathes , Bickslow chuckles and licks her breast sucking on it before he lavishes the other with the same attention, he trails his tongue down her belly stopping to kiss his twins before he goes back up to kiss her, biting her lip than he dived between her legs, using the flat part of his tongue he licks and she moans coming off the bed, Bix puts his hand on her hips pushing her back down, Keeping his eyes on her Bickslow drove her crazy with his tongue, driving it in her core. He feels her knees clinch around his head and he chuckles again, as he slid two fingers in her using his tongue and fingers her brought his little seith mage higher and higher, Bix knew just how to get under Sage's skin, using his thumb he pushed on the button and she cried out "BIIIIIXXXX" as her hips rose again, " Yes?" He asked as he climbed back to her kissing her again as he aligned himself with her entrance, "ass" She breathes, " Yup" He replied as he slowly eased himself into her until he was fully sheathed in her, Bix moaned at the feeling of being inside her again, he starts a slow rhythm till she bites his shoulder asking him to go faster and he was more than happy to oblige picking up his pace, her moans fill the air and he lets out a few of his own, Before Bickslow didn't make a sound during Sex but with Sage he could'nt help himself, "Bixy boo" She moaned in his ear, and he moaned his own response in her ear before he rolled them sideways for a better angle and it would make it easier on her, oh god this angle was amazing he held her leg up driving him self into her, her moans grew louder and louder, He didn't care if anyone heard them just being here with her like this was driving him crazier, " Fuck" he cried out as her walls begin to clinch around him, She was close " Purr for me Kitten" he whispered in her ear, " Bix, Oh Maivs, Bixy keep going….Fuck Bix" She cried out before her words became jibberrish. He begins to feel the pull form the babies on his magic and the twitch of his member as Sage's walls clinch around him like a vice, "FFFUUCCKK" He cried out as he spilled his seed within her. Dropping her leg as he pulled slowly from her.

~~~~~~~~~~Back with the others~~~~~~~~~

Bella groaned. She hates shopping with Ever. "Yo Ever. One of the babies is a girl. We need to go shopping. "

Bella decided to pick on Ever. " Truth dare or consequence

Evergreen let out a scream of triumph, " I told Bix one of them was a girl, Truth" she says regaining her composure her mind on all the pretty little girl things she could buy

"Is it true that you're still a virgin?" Bella questioned. Already knowing the answer, she knew it made Ever uncomfortable to talk about it.

Evergreen blushed her whole face turned red as well as her ears, " yes" she said looking to the floor, " I don't know what to do about Elfman" she mumbled

Sting smirked and nuzzled into the crook of Bella's neck. "Tell him to be a man and claim his woman. " As he says this he feels a vibration in his pocket.

He answered his phone seeing Rouge's number on the screen," Yo" he said

Rogue done his best to explain to Sting that Minerva had gotten in to some trouble with the magic council and needed Sting to come bail her out.

Sting rolled his eyes, " dammit , yeah I'm on my way." He said he kissed Bella's cheek , " I got to go bail Minerva out, should be back in a few days" he says as he Lifts her putting her in the chair, " I love you be back" he says as he walked towards the door

"I love you too. Don't be too hard on her. " Bella was fond of Minerva and her smart ass ways. She just hates seeing Sting go. She looked over to Evergreen it was her turn to continue the game.

Sting nods, he was gonna kick her ass,

Evergreen looks at Freed " truth dare or consequence?" She asks

Freed being the shy person that he was decided on truth. He didn't have the balls to do a dare. " Truth "

Evergreen smiled evilly " is it true you harbor a secret crush on Mira and Laxus?" She knew that Freed would seek revenge for this but she didn't really care.

Fred's eyes grew wide and his face went flushed. He had to answer, god help him for whatever the consequence would be. " Only for Mira. ". He looked to Laxus. "Truth or dare. "

Laxus glares at Evergreen, " Dare" he says, Laxus was going to end up doing something stupid by the end of the night he really hoped that Freed wasn't going to make him go disturb what ever was going on in Bella's room, he didn't want to know, it was enough he could hear them, maybe he would bet lucky and his dare would be something like kiss Bella, he wanted her back more than anything,

Freed grinned barely able to contain his excitement. He had something planned for Laxus. "give Bella a lap dance. "

Bella looked mortified. She didn't want to be touched by Laxus let alone get grinded on. "

Freed smiled once more. "That or your consequence is to kiss Bella. "

"Do I not have a say in this. " Bella asked. She was in a very happy relationship and she didn't think Sting would approve of it.

Laxus grinned from ear to ear, he walks over looking at her" do not use that annalation shit on me," he says grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers, Sage walks out with her hair all disheveled Bix following looking the same way, Sage slaps his stomach and points at the scene in front of them, Sage catcalls as he pulled away

Bella didn't know what to do. It felt so wrong and yet so right having his lips on hers. She couldn't take it and ended up running out of the room. She went to the only place she could , her roof. The air was cold and it sent a shiver over her spine and goosebumps on her arms and legs.

Sage kissed Bix on the cheek, "I'll be back" she says going to the roof, " I'm sorry, I know how you feel about him and Sting, don't have to see souls to Know that. But he is crazy about you girl, think about it" she says sitting down slowly," fuck I'm stuck down here now." She says.

Sage looked over at her and smiled. " Shit BICKSLOW" she had sat down and the roof was cold on her bare behind.

Bella frowned at her friend. She knew he cared about her still but he done her so wrong."It doesn't matter how crazy he is about me he betrayed me. "

Sage wouldn't argue there" your right he did, He is sorry Bella. He felt so bad he let Bix kick his ass, didn't even fight back. Lisanna did seduce him, Bix poked around in her head and found that out for you. Laxus was to drunk to even think she got him drunk to seduce him, I would have kicked her ass for you but as you can see I can't do much other than sit and look fat. He has been trying to figure out how to even talk to you, like it or not Sting is not even who your supposed to be with it's Sparkplug" she says still trying to get up.

Bickslow popped his drunk behind up on top of the roof to grab Sage. He looked over to Bella. "She's right you know. Just talk to him. "

Bella pouted and huffed and puffed. She didn't want to admit that they could be right. "Fine. Send him up here then. "

Once inside Sage looked over at Laxus. " Go" she said. Laxus wasted no time going to the roof. " I'm sorry Bella, really fucking sorry, I didn't know what had happened till Erza had found her with her mouth on my dick." He said as he sat down beside her

Bella rose from her seat opting to not be that close to him while they spoke. "You know how hard this is for me right? Everyone I've ever loved has done me wrong and I thought you were going to be different. I really did believe you when you said we were soul mates, now I'm just so confused. "

Laxus sighed, " I understand Bells, I Never wanted to cheat on you, I didn't realize what had happened until it was too late. I do love you, every thing about you drives me crazy, your smell, your voice, your crazy fear of thunder storms, my dragon craves you too, I've tried to let it go, tried to move on even thought about going back to Mira but I can't bring my self to look at her," he said his voice cracking as he tried to hold the tears back.

"I really do love you Laxus, I just don't know about us though. Besides I'm with Sting right now, and he's really good to me " Though he wasn't you Bella thought to herself.

Laxus wiped his tears away, " I got you," he said he understood he had lost her, " just wanted to get that off my chest. I get it, if Sting makes you happy than stay with him," I wish things could be different he thought to himself.

Bella didn't really think too much more, it could have been all the drinks she drank , but she found herself slipping over to Laxus and planting one hell of a kiss on his lips, drawing it out for as long as possible. When she parted from him she flittered away and ran back to the party.

Laxus was stunned he wasn't exactly sure what the fuck just happened, did she just kiss him? he growls in frustration before he headed back in to down a double shot of Vodka he was avoiding the Whiskey since he became stupid on it. He watched as Ever tried to coax what Sage and Bix were naming the Babies, Freed was reading, He lifts his glass to Bella and looked away he was leaving her alone, he had said his peace and figured she needed time to think. He was just as lost as she was part of him wanted her, no craved her, however knew she was with another Dragon Slayer and to fight Sting would not end well for either of them

After the party Bix had to go back work with does not make Sage happy, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen, they were going to leave her with Mira, Bix knew he could trust her" please don't go" she begged him

Bickslow looked down at Sage feeling very guilty about leaving , but they needed the money. He had to go. This would be another high stakes job but this time Bickslow had Bella and Laxus to back him up. He wanted to leave the rest of the Thunder legion behind in case anything happened.

Sage grabs the collar of his shirt pulling him down for a kiss," come back to me" she whispered to him, She was frustrated with this situation.

Bickslow nodded and kissed her back " I will I promise. "

The trio met up at the guild hall and departed to Lumios City. They were working for a private client, the reward was 15 million jewel split three ways. No one could pass this offer up. All they had to do was rid the town of lightning beasts

Sage walked up to Mira " oj please " she said laying her head on the bar

Mira obliged and handed her a glass of orange juice and a plate of wings. Some how she knew Sage was hungry. " I know you're worried, but they are a good team, one of the best. Just relax. He will be back the day after tomorrow

Sage looked up her purple eyes full of worry, " it's not that I have a bad feeling Mira " she says, she had this gut feeling something was up, her feeling comes to pass when there is a loud bang and three figures walk in and grab her

The rest of the guild is left in a large pile of rubble after a large attack struck hard.

Two days later the team comes back, Bella was pissed finding out from Minerva that Sting had been cheating so she was in her own world listening to Disturbed, Laxus was just glad to be back so he could go to bed, Bickslow was anxious to get back to Sage, he had a present for her that he couldn't wait to give her, he had convinced him self to pop the big question to her

However it's when Laxus stopped and growled that they knew something was up, Laxus could see a stone figure and knew something was up, "EVERGREEN" He yelled hoping to find her before Bix did, Bickslow was anxious enough, this didn't look good and to top matters off he could not smell that Axe anarchy for her- friuty shampoo - Bix- Babies smell that was Sage.

He taps Bella's shoulder, Rolling his eyes towards the guild than Bix, hoping Bella would catch his hint or Laxus was gonna have to tackle him and pray Bickslow didn't use figure eyes on him.

Bella rushed on ahead, Leaving Bix in Laxus care. The guild hall was in shambles, wreckage laid everywhere. Amongst the rubble was a tattered looking Evergreen hunched over beside the statue. Bella took a closer look at it and instantly recognized the black heart symbol. "What the fuck happened Ever?"

Evergreen looks up " they waited till Bix was gone, We fought them off,They took her Bella, Blackheart has Sage" she says

Laxus watches Bix waiting for any sign he was going to have tackle and werstle him to the ground knowing Bix is going to flip his shit

Bickslow eyes glow bright green. His whole world had just crumpled to the ground. He was on the verge of loosing complete control.

"Bix cool it we'll find her" Laxus says trying See if he could smell anything, he started to look threw the rubble for his grandfather

While looking he finds a black hoodie with a skull on it, he didn't recognize it, he holds it up, " Bix is this yours?" He yells, hoping it was or that Sage had ripped it off someone either way she had left a clue,

Meanwhile somewhere outside of the suicide Forest Sage is sitting in a room with a magic suppression cuffs on her wrists, She was sitting on the floor crying, She wished she wasn't pregnant, Missed Bickslow and was falling apart without him, She wondered would he still want her knowing that the guild master had raped her. She wanted to use magic just this once and rip all of thier souls from their bodies but knew she couldn't because it would hurt her precious babies growing inside her, She looks up at the one doll of hers that did not trust Bickslow...Mama, " Mama please go find him" she cried.

Abesently She rubbed her stomach feeling her babies move, " Daddy will find us" she said hoping that was true.

Once every one is accounted for Mira walks over to Bix offering him s drink" I'm sorry Bix I turned away for a second and next thing I know were Fighting them off and she was gone"

Laxus had been dealing with a lot he was going to snap, First it was having to deal with a very comatose Bickslow who was useless at this point, Laxus ended putting him in the insane asylum were they originally found Bickslow, Than there was trying to work whatever this is out with Bella, He was also the one collaborating with his Grandfather to find Sage. but he was getting pretty done. right now he was walking threw Magnolia listing to Rammstein trying to think, when it hits him he goes to the guild hall were he finds Bella who like everyone else was trying to figure something out. He grabs her arm and leads her off " Bella I Need Bickslow's apartment keys"

Bella looked up at Laxus and grabbed her own set of keys out of her pocket. Naturally she had the key to their apartment. Sage and Bix had taken over her old apartment. "Here you go. What do you need them for?"

Laxus looked down " I have a plan, Sage's smell is all over the apartment, if i can get her smell or something with her smell i may be able to track her, He takes the keys and walks over to their apartment unlocking the door, Sage and Bickslow's smell hitting like a ton of bricks, he walked in closing the door behind him as he walked to their room and begin to rummage threw their closet till he found what he was looking for the Type O negative hoodie that he had gotten Bix for his birthday, Sage was always wearing it and it was huge on her. Laxus rips it off the hanger and stuffs his face in it inhaling deeply the smell he was looking for hitting him like he was bathed in it, He grabs it and stuffs it in a bag, before he takes three more smelling them as well seeing if they too had her Axe Anarchy for her-Strawberry-Bix-Babies -death sent that was Sage. He grabs those three and stuffs them in the bag as well heading back to the guild hall, He opened the door and walked up to his grandfather's office were his grandfather sat looking over paper work and was making a missing person's report, they were running out of time, Sage had been missing for 2 weeks now and was at least 20-23 weeks along. " Gramps I have a plan!" Laxus Says

Makarov looked up from his paper work, withered and tired. He hadn't been sleeping very much, especially with Sage gone and the threat on his guild. On a thankful note all the repairs to the guild had been made. A time arc mage had swung through and helped them with their plight, reversing the damage caused. Makarov sighed softly seriously hoping that Laxus did have a plan, because he was out of options.

Laxus pulled Bix's hoodie out of his bag, holding it up, he knew that his grandfather didn't have his nose, it seemed crazy but it just might work " If we can track her sent we may be able to find her, I know it sounds crazy but it might just work" he says as he holds the hoodie the smell hitting him like a ton of bricks still. " Each Dragon Slayer gets one, her smell is all over these things, even worse in their apartment" he says

Makarov thought about it for a moment. It was true that dragon slayers had a better sense of smell, so it seemed only natural that he would be able to track their scent. Makarov conceded to Laxus request. "We can try your plan but I don't want you attempting this alone. I'll want you to bring Bella along for sure and you may choose two others you wish to accompany you. "

Laxus thougt about it for a moment before he answered the old man with " Freed and Evergreen" knowing that they were his best bet seeing as Bix was out of the question.

"I want you guys ready to go in the next two hours. " Makarov stood up on top of his desk,still unable to look his grandson in the eyes. " Just make sure you all come home in one piece. "

Laxus nodded knowing something was up with his grandfather, he heads over to table "you three get ready were gonna go find Sage" he says as he jams earbuds in his ears tuning his music Lacrima to Ariels by System of a down, he heads to his apartment and grabs enough clothes for two days and his motion sickness pills. He heads back to the guild to wait for the rest of his team praying his plan would work, for not just Sage and the babies but Bickslows sake as well.

The rest of the team met up with Laxus back at the guild. Bella was the last to arrive. She was a bit of a mess. Not only had she been dealing with yet another man cheating on her, she also had to fight again to save her best friends. Both Sage and Bix. If something were to happen to Sage and the babies it would destroy Bix, and Bella couldn't lose both at once.

" what are we doing? Evergreen asked, Somehow she knew this was going to be a long and boring trip to wherever

"According to Laxus we will be tracking Sage by scent. We're here for back up. If we find them black heart will put up a hell of a fight. " freed said flatly. He wasn't excited to be facing off against Black heart.

Evergreen rolled her eyes as Laxus as jammed earbuds in tuning his music lacrima to Slipknot, grabbing the hoodie a burying his face in it getting a good smell. " got it lets go" he says as he starts to sniff the air

They all follow suit behind Laxus being ever vigilant. They weren't sure where they would be going but they knew they needed to get there fast.

Laxus had managed to follow the sent to Sabercity when it starts to thunder, " fuck" he says knowing Bella was going to freak and the sent could be washed away

Bella heard the thunder and immediately her heart began thumping wildly in her chest. She didn't have any where to hide and had to face it straight on, nether Bix nor Sage were there to comfort her and she certainly wasn't going to depend on Laxus.

Freed noticed the change in Bella, her panicked nature. "Is everything alright? I can't imagine that we will be able to track the scent for much longer if it begins to rain. "

Laxus picked up The panicked destruction mage, " we can track until it starts to rain though," he says as puts Bella on his back" i know im not Bix or Sage but you'll be ok Bella, i got you ok, " he says as he keeps going tracking the sent

" laxus i lost my shoes and im getting runs in my stockings" Evergreen whined

Bella hid her face away in Laxus back and just let him carry her away.

Another crack of thunder sounds threw the sky, Laxus can feel Bella tighten her grip on his neck, " Whats your deal with Thunderstorms anyways" he asked her

Bella buried her face hard against his back barely mumbling the words, knowing that he would be able to hear her. "A lightning mage killed my entire family. And left me for dead inside a burning house. "

Even over seek and destroy by Metallica he heard her, " what was his name?" Laxus asks knowing a few most of them his family

"Ivan the terrible. I'm not sure of his last name. " her voice trailed off.

Laxus almost dropped her hearing the name "Ivan is my father , hes the one who planted the thunder dragon lacrima and scared my face, hes a piece of shit, im sorry he did that to you," Laxus said as he tried to hold Sage's sent

Bella was absolutely shocked by his words. The man she'd been searching for her entire life was his father. "I'm just saying, when I find him he's dead. "

The rain had washed the sent away completely, tired the group had went to a hotel on the out skirts of Sabercity, Laxus,Bella and Freed were drinking when a Strange Figure walks up"Bella?" It asks pushing a hood down to reveal red hair and blue eyes, " its me Riku" she says when Bella looked at her questionably

Bella cocked her head to one side. That name sounded so familiar. Riku. It hit her suddenly. She was one of her foster siblings along with Sage when she was a kid. "Holy shit. Where have you been?"

Riku sighs knowing she was going to be in trouble for this" not much, im a sound mage member of Blackheart" she says pulling out her phone, " whats this" she asks as she pushed play on her lacrima phone. Bijou by queen begins to play, " my guild master let her have some music make her more comfortable and all i have heard is this song"

"You mean you've seen Sage?" Bella questioned.

Riku nods" i know were she is excatly Master wont move her with her labor scare last week"

Laxus was beyond nice at this point" were is she? " growls

Riku hangs her head" get on the train its a 4 day ride to a town called Souji, than its another 2 days by carriage to the forest but you need a seith mage to go threw or go around which would take 2 weeks to go around, on the other side of the forest is the guild hall, Sage is in the dungeon last cell on the left" Riku says, she was tired of watching Sage suffer

Bella couldn't help but think of how long of a ride it was going to be with Laxus motion sickness. This was going to be fun. Bella thanked Riku and advised that she disband herself from the black heart guild. Bella had it in her mind to completely wipe the guild off the face of the earth. First things first, they would need to make it back to pick up Bix. That was priority number one.

They decided to take a train back to Magnolia while waiting for their train Laxus pops a small yellow pill called Dramamine which would stop his motion sickness enough he could sleep till they got to Magnolia, Something told him Bickslow would not come easy, or that Laxus was going to have to dress him and drag him to the forest, dressing him was nothing for Laxus he have seen more than enough of Bix before since the man liked to sleep naked and drunk enough he stripped, that was the least of Laxus' worries it was getting Bix to move. The train comes right as the pill starts to take effect and they board it Laxus lays his head on the window and puts earbuds in tuning his music lacrima to Metellica's turn the page, drownig out everything so he could sleep. Evergreen took the seat by him, pulling out her nail file so she could nails on the was sitting next to Bella on the opposite seat reading, Laxus looked over to Bella asking " wake me when we get to Magnolia" before sleep took him.

The train ride was a long one,lasting four hours to get back into Magnolia. The little pill Laxus had taken started to wear off around hour three. The motion sickness set in hard core. Evergreen didn't want a repeat of last time, thinking back to when Bell and Bix made him puke on her. Bella had to take her spot. Begrudgingly she allowed him to lay his head in her lap where she gently stroked it until he fell back asleep

Once reaching Magnolia the team divided Freed and Evergreen went to brief Makarov, while Laxus and Bella packed a bag for Bickslow and Sage.

Laxus made his way to the insane aslyum to get Bix, they were not gonna relase him at first till Laxus had told them he would get Gramps that they released him,But Bix was still not there, he had ear buds in staring at the ceiling, " Bix I found her and I need you" he said

Getting frustrated with him Laxus grabbed his ankle and pulled Bickslow from the bed , all the years he had been friends with the man taught him that Bix slept like the dead when he wanted to even though he wasn't asleep Laxus had to get him moving, he pulls him from the bed and Bix lands on the floor with a thud

Sensing Bickslow wasn't gonna move to n his own Laxus begin to drag him back to his and Sage's apartment, so he could get clothes better suited for travel, while dragging him he walks by Bella,

Bickslow looked downward at Laxus, giving him a low growl. His mind was foggy from the medicine they'd given him. He really didn't like being man handled, but none the less he accepted it. As the three entered their apartment tears swelled up in his eyes. He could picture her standing at the window looking out, hand on her belly. He missed her terribly. Bella went through their things and packed both him and Sage a bag. There was absolutely no way that they were leaving without Sage. Bella looked over at Laxus who was trying to keep Bickslows emotions in check. Both looked like broken men, and she couldn't help but wish that she could fix them. "Were all set to go" She said with a low tone, knowing that he could hear her.

Laxus nods as he handed Bix his hoddie and shoved him out the door to the train station to catch the train to Souji, Laxus was gonna misrable the whole way he was not taking his Dramamine which put him to sleep normally but he had to be awake to watch Bickslow, His stomach flipped at the thought of the train

The train ride was a nightmare for Laxus, he wanted to puke the whole but had to hold it in, Evergreen was avoiding him like he had aids or something, the only thing that helped sorta was the idea of seeing Bix and Sage reunited, If ever there were two people who need each other just to breath it was them, It was how he felt about Bella, he needed her just to breath

Once getting to the town they had a hell of a time finding someone willing to drive them to the forest, That's when Laxus lost his control on Bix, even as drugged up as he was Bix was still angry, " Bix don't " Laxus said sensing his anger rise and the all to familiar feeling of his magic energy go dark,Bix had been dark before they found him, gave him a home and family, Fairy Tail had saved him, Sage completed him, He pushed Bella, Evergreen and Freed back" Stay behind me,he's become dangerous" Laxus warned the others

Bickslows fogged up brain wouldn't allow him to function properly. His magic energy pulses and it takes tremendous effort to keep his figure eyes in check. The luminous green eyes flashed every few seconds.

Laxus looks at the carriage driver in front of Bickslow, " look we need to get to suicide forest, his pregnant girlfriend is on the other side,"The dragon slayer says, " please he's been in pieces since she was taken" Evergreen adds in

The driver nods in fear he knew what the man in front of him was, and he understood what he was going through he would be in pieces if someone took his wife, " I'll take as far two miles away from it, people don't come back from there " he says

Bella looked to the driver. "Then step on it, we're not sure how long he will be able to keep it under control. "

They load up and the driver get his boar going, It's a day into the trip when they can feel the dread off the forest,Laxus saw a shift in Bickslow's whole demeanor the closer they got, to the forest.

Bella also felt the overwhelming feeling. Her depression had really kicked in high gear, she wasn't used to dealing with these feelings. The most prevalent feeling was the fact that she wished her and Laxus had never split up. Bickslow decided to go ahead and take two of Laxus Dramamine pills to make himself sleep. It wouldn't last long, but it would at least get them that much closer before he lost control.

Evergreen was sacred shitless she didn't know how to deal with the emotional assault, she put her music on to try to calm herself, the carriage stops and they can be tree line in the distance" that's as. Far as I'm going" the driver says

Bella and Laxus both must help Bickslow out of the car, he was awake, just woozy. The forest was expansive, on either side it went on for miles and was covered in a dense fog.

Laxus could also smell death in the air, Ever, Freed and Laxus put their earbuds in, they knew after tons of Jobs were Bickslow had to deal with spirits it was safer to drown them out, Laxus tuned his Music Lacrima to Careless whisper by Seether and Evergreen had turned hers to Shake it off. Freed was tuning his to Zombie by the cranberries, Laxus waited for Bix' s cue to he was ready, he also looked over at Bella sensing her anxiety and put a hand on her head," breath and put some music on to drown the spirits out" he says

Bella shrugged away from his touch, already feeling very uneasy. She slipped in her ear buds and tuned her lacrima to Nikki Six by Doobie, the deep base thumping out any other noise. Bickslow found it hard to tune the spirits out. Since no one would be able to hear one another he sent out a group text, "Stay close and don't get separated. The spirits here are evil and will show you your worst nightmares. ". With that he was ready to go, he needed to get back to his woman.

Laxus texted back" I'm ready", Evergreen took a few deep breaths and begin to follow the rest of the group. The walk threw the forest was agonizing for Laxus even with his music he could hear them calling out to the group trying to lure them in, the only way he could see were to go was the glow from Bix's eyes, Even Evergreen's screams were agonizing to him ,he looked back at Bella to see how she was he wanted to text her and ask but he would lose sight of Bix

On one of the Branches Bella's ear buds caught on it and jerked out of her ear. Instantly they were on her like stink on shit. No sooner than she had turned to grab her ear bud she was separated from the group.

It was then Laxus realized he could no longer smell her " Bix we lost Bella" he says, he was scared to death about were she could be was this his worst fear losing her? Every fiber of his being wanted to find her

The sights Bella saw were horrendous. Every person she ever cared for were laid dead in front of her. The worst sight was seeing Laxus crumpled up body battered and destroyed. She crumpled in front of what she thought to be Laxus. She cried her eyes out. "I can't lose you Laxus. I love you. "

"BELLA" he yelled out hoping she would hear him, he had to find her he took a deep breath and tried to find her sent, he kinda had the feeling Bix had a one track mind right now and was so intent on finding Sage he didn't hear Laxus. "BIX DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME WE LOST BELLS" he yelled at his best friend but the thought of losing her was killing him, he couldn't live with out her

Bickslow finally heard him over his music. That was just perfect. The two most important women in his life were both gone.

Laxus was freaking out trying to catch her scent to find her, but he couldn't smell anything but the death smell that clung to the forest, his only hope was Bix's ability to read souls and the claim he had on hers," please find her Bix I can't live without her" he tells Bix as he panicked his whole world was crashing down, now he understood why it hit Bix so hard when Sage was taken

Bickslow looked around trying to find her soul signature. It was a unique one, her soul shined a bright purple not like most people. The fog grew even thicker and the angry souls clung around him. Off in the distance he could see her soul flickering. It was very dim and weak, he could sense her fear. "She's not far, follow me." He started walking off in her direction.

Laxus followed him close holding Freed and Ever's hands so they didn't lose them too as they followed him,each step was making Laxus' heart pound in his chest, the closer they got he could smell her faintly now

Bella had curled up into a ball over what she thought to be Laxus body still sobbing and not hearing their approach.

Upon seeing her Laxus broke into a run to her." Bella" he said as he got closer hoping to pull her out of her trance. He had made up his mind he was carrying her on his back the whole way threw this damn forest

Unfortunately she wasn't able to break free from the trance. She lay there sobbing. "I can't lose you Laxus, I love you. " She repeated this over and over.

Her words had words hit him like a truck, she was still lost to him though and he didn't know what to do, he looked to Bix for help, hoping he would know what to do

Bickslow knelt in front of her and whispered softly into her ear, his figure eyes glowing brightly. He was calling upon their soul bond, she felt so far away from. Thankfully she wasn't completely lost. From within the recesses of her soul, Bella could hear his call. She snapped out of her trance and looked around frightened. Her heart felt extremely heavy until her eyes settled on Laxus. He was alive. She couldn't fight the urge, she rose from the ground and practically tackle him to the ground, all the while still sobbing. "You're here... you're still alive"

Bickslow eyed the two mages, surprised by Bella's reaction. He knew she still cared for Laxus, he was her mate after all, just like Sage was his. They were made for each other. He felt the deep pang of jealousy seeing the two of them in an embrace, even if it was a short one because Bella pulled away quickly and averted her gaze from everyone. Bickslow missed Sage so bad that he couldn't see straight, it took everything that he had to pull himself out of the recesses of his mind. He had to get to his woman. After Bella put her head phones back in they all connected hands and made their way through the remainder of the forest. Laxus didn't get his wish of carrying Bella the rest of the way out, hell she wouldn't even so much as look at him again.

Finally on the other side of the forest they took a small break and had to figure out where their next move would take them. Bickslow looked over at Laxus. "So, where did this Riku woman say to go next?"

Laxus raked his brain trying to remember what she had said, it took him a minute to remember but she said go left were the trees thinned out some" left" he says, looking at Bella, when they were out of this forest and they had Sage, He was gonna deal with whatever was going between him and Bella,

Evergreen shiverd at how cold it had gotten the further they got into the forest, She was wearing a hoodie but still felt the chill in the air, she was also pretty mad right now because she had lost a shoe somewhere, she would be happy to be out of there this forest was erie no wind was going threw the trees and she was pretty sure she saw a dead body on the path.

The group walked for a couple miles in the leftward direction. Off in the distance a low flickering light could be seen on the horizon. Even from this far away Bella could feel the powerful enchantment spell that was protecting the compound. This was why Freed had come along, to undo the enchantment. He worked quickly rewriting the spell not to disarm but to allow them entrance without alerting Black Heart of their arrival. It drained him of most of his magical energy. When he was done he slumped over a log breathing heavily. "It is done. We need a game plan going on. I'd been thinking that we could set up Laxus thunder palace but we don't exactly have time on our side. "

Bella shook her head in agreement with freed. "Thunder palace would have been ideal but we don't have time. We also don't know how many people will be there protecting Sage. " She could see how ragged and worn down Freed was. "You're in no shape to help us, let alone protect yourself. " Evergreen wasn't going to like her suggestion, but she would have to deal with it. "You and Evergreen will have to stay here, Ever you will need to protect freed. No telling when the caster of the protection spell will notice his revision of it. He will need to rest as much as possible in case he needs to rewrite the spell again. "

Evergreen nods in agreement, at her plan because she knew Freed had used to much magical energy, " what are you three gonna do?" She asks

Bickslow had an idea, but he didn't know how well it would pan out. "Laxus you and Bella need to cause as much destruction and mayhem as you can, I will slip in quietly. I can follow Sages soul signature and retrieve her. I think you two can handle causing trouble right?''

"You know I'm down for some destruction. It'll be good to let loose and blow off some steam. " Bella said grinning.

Freed rolled his eyes." Just don't destroy us in the process, Destructo "

Laxus grins a shit eating grin before answering" sure thing" he says before turning to Bix whispers to him " be careful and if you need to use it" Laxus was talking about Fairy Law, he had taught it to him hoping he would never need to use it but this may have been that time, they had crossed the line when they took her. "Bickslow nodded. Knowing full and well that it would likely end up coming down to using Fairy Law.

Since they had established a plan they all went their separate ways. Bella took one side of the compound and Laxus took the other. As a destruction mage, this would be her specialty. No doubt Sage would be able to feel her magical energy, because for once she wasn't going to mask it. When Bella dropped her masking spell that hid her power a visible wave of magical energy surged through the entire compound. The structure shook but held firm. The first thing Bella took out was the large stone

During the destruction being caused Bickslow takes his chance to slip in. Soon he would have his woman back in his arms and he would finally be complete.

Sage could feel him again, she wanted to fight back but she just didn't have it in her anymore she would be happy to see him one last time, the man above her breathed on her neck it was hot and his breath putrid, she closed her eyes feeling silent tears fall

Laxus was searing his way through the surrounding compound after Bella toppled the large stone wall. He could feel her magical energy, it was strong, stronger than he had ever felt it before. He had an eerie feeling though, there was another magical energy he could sense, it was all too familiar. His nostrils flared when he finally caught his scent, his father was here.

Laxus shivered at the thought of kicking his father's ass for all the abuse he had put him threw, for what he did to Bella too. He turns his music up to deathing volumes the only thing he focused on was Yelawolf's till it's gone. His lighting pulses around him, he slammed his fists down using his lighting to move up threw the ground to electcute people in his path, the force of it shattered the ground beneath every one

The dark haired mage stood cackling above the midst of the wreckage standing atop a mass of his shikigami paper dolls. He lets one flitter down in front of his sons, a small note scribbled across it. "Time to return that lacrime. "

Laxus grabs the doll tearing it in half, he looks up at his father and flips him off,he was not giving him back that Lacrima, he smiles darkly " Lighting dragon roar" he yells allowing a tunnel of lightning to come out of his mouth for Ivan

Ivan flittered to the side of the attack, a devilish grin on his face. "Still the same old attacks and no rational thinking behind it. " Ivan had a plan up his sleeve for his son, he would not kill him slowly. Especially after everything that happened at the Grand magic games. His defeat was not for nothing, he knew his sons attacks like the back of his hand. Hell, with Sage being here, he was able to find out about his greatest weakness of all, a silly woman named Bella. "You'll have to do better than that boy. "

Laxus growled before charging up his lighting allowing to take over his whole body than focus it to his hands and than he sent the tunnel of lightning towards him before he turned it up to hit the ceiling and bounce off it towards him, Laxus was not gonna back down easy, He had to Bix time and protect Bella from his abusive father.

The lightning Laxus sent at Ivan collided with his form, shattering his illusion magic. The real Ivan hovered a good distance away and had sent a massive amount of his shikigami to surround Laxus. They condensed into tiny balls that proceeded to explode around him. Again Ivan created another illusion of himself and shifted to a better vantage point.

.

Laxus growled in frustration" fight me like a man you shitty excuse for a father, goddam coward!" He uses his sense of smell to find him once he finds him he charges up his fist and hits him using the full force of his lighting in the punch.

Ivan toppled to the ground, wiping away blood from his lip. "I see the dragon lacrime has grown quite strong within you, good. " In his time away Ivan had picked up a few tricks of his own. He grasped the ground below him and dug his fingers in deep. He sent his magic into the ground causing thick roots to rise and wrap about Laxus body. No sooner than they had wrapped around him the roots began to sap away at his magical energy. He knew Laxus would be able to break free from the hold but it gave him enough time to create an illusion around himself of Laxus beloved Bella and one of himself lying on the ground appearing to have his bones shattered.

.

" Fuck" Laxus yelled as he tried to break free to protect Bella, the roots tighten each time he moved, he uses the last bit t of his magical energy to fry them and toppled to the ground. " Bells find Bix" he calls out hoping she would here him

Laxus pulled himself up and dropped over the edge we're he pulled himself up to get to Bella, when he gets to her he wraps his arms around her and whispers her name in her ear

The illusion of Bella disappeared when his arms wrapped around her and Ivan let out a wicked laugh.

Bella could feel Laxus energy draining away from a distance. Anger swelled up inside her and she nearly lost it. The compound shook once more with Sage inside it. She had to be careful. She charged through the yard of the compound debris flying everywhere in her wake. Upon seeing Laxus lying on the ground rage took over. She ripped the roots off his body and flung them to the side, her eyes peering around to see who caused this. That's when she saw him. The only man she feared, the man who killed her family. Ivan Dreyar. "You bastard!" She charged at the man full force, a ball of hot white energy surround her fists as she connected it with his jaw, sending him flying.

Laxus smirked watching her fight, he always loved watching her when he wasn't the one on the receiving end of it, Ivan cackled before saying " my such a nasty mouth on such a pretty girl, must have picked it up from my worthless son" he picked himself up and using his paper dolls he used them to cast a illusion of Laxus cheating again

Although it was a painful sight to see she fought through the illusion. "Your illusions won't work on me, Ivan. I know everything about you. I've waited far too long for you to come to Justice. Today is that day. You killed my entire family, scarred me for life, been a piece of shit father. No more. Today you will die by my bare hands. "Bella spit venom into every word she spoke. Before he could even recognize what was going on Bella was on him. First she grabbed at his wrists and sent her destruction magic coursing through his veins. His wrists instantly snapped, sending the man to the ground howling in pain. She crawled on top of him and started laying waste to his face. With every punch she cited a name. "For my mother. For my father. And for my brother. "

Each strike that hit him was painful her magic was tearing in apart inside as she hit him, he screams in agony as that last hit broke his ribs and ruptured his spleen. There was nothing for him as he say nothing but blackness was his wasn't death but he would wish it was, " He won't find her, we have her hidden" were his last words before he slipped into the darknesd

With her last ounce of energy she used her annihilation magic to ensure he would never walk this earth again. She crawled over to Laxus and passed out on top of his chest.

Laxus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple" don't hit me for this but I love you" he says as they laid there the destruction they caused would have made Natsu jealous and Laxus was pretty sure they had killed some people.

Through half closed eyes Bella looked up at Laxus." I love you too. " She said as she succumbed to the darkness that was sleep.

Bickslow had used their distraction to his advantage. Nearly everyone had gone outside to handle to commotion going on, only one man remained. The leader of Black Heart. He could see his dark soul shrouded around his beloved Sages. Anger boiled up in him and his figure eyes started to go wild, likely reacting to Sages magic. He kept his babies close by, aside from papa and Pepe the others watched his back. Finally he had come to the end of the corridor. Seemingly there was no door leading into the room where Sage was being held, but he knew she was there. With a pulse of magical energy he dispersed the veil shrouding the door and kicked it open.

Sage was to weak to fight the man as he took her again, she had nothing left to give, only reason was she even stayed alive was for the babies in her belly and the hope that her beloved Bix would find her before her body finally gave up

Dark energy surround Bickslows body as his eyes laid on the man who had taken Sage. It took tremendous effort to not rip his soul from his body, if he did though he stood a chance of taking the twins souls as well. That was something that he would never do. "Get your filthy hands off my woman. " he growled through gritted teeth.

" Bixy" Sage's voice came out at a whisper, The man laughed and said " I'll deal with you when I'm done" he pushed himself farther into her, Under him Sage cried because she finally got to see him one last time and it was while she was being Raped, the guild master kept ignoring her and Bix as he took her trying to get the babies to accept his magical energy, he'd been trying for months they wouldn't they only took from Sage, but he knew they to take from another source besides the mother but they have refused despite his efforts

Bickslow ran at the man and tore him off Sage, hoping he hadn't hurt her in the process. All he could see was red as he held the man high over his head and slammed him against the wall. With his free hand he grabbed a hold of his balls and crushed them. He threw his body to the side. " Looks like you'll be dealing with me now "

The man screamed out as his balls were crushed he got up shaky and put himself away, using his own dark form of seith magic he pulled demons from the shadows to fight for him, " why waste your time on damaged goods" he asks Bickslow

Bickslows babies easily vanquish the demons from the shadows. " She's not damaged goods. She's the mother of my children. A beautiful, smart, incredible woman who completes me. It takes two broken and damaged people to create a beautiful relationship. Something you'll never know about. I don't care what vile acts you've done, this damaged woman has survived them all. Now, you won't live to see another day. " between his hands a ball of green light forms and it shines so brightly casting away all shadows. He was casting Fairy Law and ensuring that no one in the Black Heart Guild would ever be able to hurt his beloved or his children again. " I evoke Fairy Law" he says as a green light forming the guild symbol shines from his eye, The light encompasses the entire room, blinding both him and Sage. When it subsides all that was left was a dark shadow etched into the ground. Even though he was exhausted, he crawled over to Sage and scooped her naked form into his arms. She smelled just as he had remembered minus the stench that accompanied the guild master. "You're never leaving my side again. " He placed his hand on her belly and instantly felt them kick hard against him.

Sage sighed in relief that he was there and asked his if she still wanted her after he seen what he seen and she is upset because she felt to week to fight back

Bickslow held her close and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll always want you baby. You protected our babies when I could not. For that I could never thank you enough. You three are my life Sage. "

Once Bickslow had gotten Sage dressed he carries her out of the compound, explaining to her the whole way out how Laxus and Bella were his distraction to get in. It takes a while, but they find Laxus and Bella laying asleep together on the ground.

Sage was content to be in his arms again, she about died seeing them asleep together, " take it they have worked out their issues?" She asked as she buried her head in his neck inhaling his sent Mavis how she had missed it, the babies were going crazy sensing that Daddy was back, they had missed him too only moving when it was just her, they never moved for the man who had hurt her she wondered if he could feel them too.

Bickslow could indeed feel his children stirring with life, all for him. They were his whole world. He looked down at Laxus and Bella a little perplexed. " to my knowledge I didn't think they had. Though when Bella was in her trance the only name she called out for Laxus. " He used his foot and nudged them both awake. Bella was startled at first and nearly struck Bickslow, but once her eyes adjusted tears started to form as she saw Sage. She was very slow getting up, but when she managed she wrapped her arms around Sage. "Mavis woman, I've missed you. "

Sage returned her hug" me too" she says she missed everyone at the guild she looked at her coyly then to Laxus who was sitting up half asleep.

Bella gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged her shoulders. " Don't ask because I don't know yet. "

Bickslow offered his hand to help Laxus up. " Who the hell kicked your ass this time?" He said with a laugh as he pulled his best friend up to his feet.

Laxus took it and stood shaky he was pretty sure he had broke something when he jumped over the balcony but didn't feel it at the time because of all the adrenaline," surprisingly my old man, before Bella annilaited him with her her annaltion magic" he says as he leaned on Bickslow while trying not to put to much weight on him and keep himself off Sage. " Sup Shorty" he says to her, Sage sticks her tounge out like Bickslow before saying " not much Sparkplug"

Bickslow looked over at Bella who was practically beaming with happiness. "We all faced a lot of demons today and our family has come out together, I think much stronger than before. "

Things had calmed down after the group returned home promoting a party, it would three months later and Sage was curled up on the couch watching TV with Bickslow when she feels a gush run down her legs, she had been having contractions all day but this was the icing on the cake, " umm Bixy thunder cats are go" she says hoping he understood

It took Bickslow a moment to realize what she meant, but when he saw the wetness it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Shit shit shit. I've got the baby bag!" He rushed into the other room and grabbed the preparedness bag and headed out the door carrying Sage in his arms. He nearly sprinted towards to guild hall. He'd already sent word to Wendy about the babies coming and she was waiting at the doors. He also had sent word to Bella and Laxus. They would want to be there for the birth of their god children. They'd officially made up and had moved in together in Laxus house. It only took ten minutes and they were there.

Sage grited her teeth as a contraction hit her again, Wendy opened the doors echoing with a loud thud as they hit, the whole guild looking up, " Master call Polyusicsa we're having Babies" She said as she led Bickslow upstairs to the imfrimary, she was nervous she had never delivered a baby before.

Laxus teleported him and Bella as soon as he got the text, he didn't Know much about babies but knew this was to early

Bella was at Sages side in an instant holding her hand and running her other one through her hair. Polyusica arrived within a matter of moments prepped and ready to go. She had done this countless times, being the only one the guild trusted to deliver the babies born into the guild. " Only immediate family are allowed in the delivery room. " she looked to Wendy and started naming off everything she would need to birth the children.

Wendy was informed that the only person allowed was Bickslow, which did not ease Laxus' nerves about the whole situation, Once she's on the bed another contractin hits her and she wanted some pain relief only to find out she couldn't have one because she was to far and crowning, she grabbed Bickslow's hand squeezing for dear life and screaming " FUCKING SHIT GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" as she pushed till she heard a cry sound from somewhere in the room "it's a boy" Polyusicsa says as she told Bickslow were to cut

The cord, " Kyson" Sage says naming her son that she hadn't seen yet preparing for the next baby to come

Bickslow cut the cord and was the first to hold his new born son. Tears welled up into his eyes as he looked down at the tiny little human they had created. He was perfect. He was passed off to Wendy for her to check him over and Bickslow prepared for the next one.

Sage cried as the final contraction hit her before she had to push again after five minutes of pushing she heard another cry and Polyusica say ' it's a girl" as she had Bix cut the cord again," Kira" she says as her fell back, she was tired but proud of her self nonetheless, she felt Polyusica down their and a stinging feeling. " You have a tear, I'm sewing it." She says, even she was proud of Sage for successfully delivering twins with out a C section

Bickslow proceeded to cut the cord for Kira and passed her off to Wendy. Once Wendy was done inspecting the babies Bickslow held them both in his arms and presented them to Sage, laying Kyson on her chest first while he marveled at the beauty of Kira. She looked just like Sage. "I'm so proud of you baby, they are perfect. " Wendy gave them a clean bill of health despite being born prematurely.

Once Sage was settled in Bickslow went out and collected Laxus and Bella to see their god children.

Sage smiled as she held her children, he was right they were perfect Kira looked just like her with a little bit of blue in her hair, Kyson looked like Bickslow, Sage was feeding them both when Bella and Laxus walked in, she should have covered herself but she was to tired to even care who saw her boobs right now, " Bella I got babies" she says, her brain was foggy because she was so tired.

Bella's eyes lit up upon seeing the babies. She couldn't wait to hold them and love them. They would never know the struggles that her and Sage knew. She would make sure of that. "They are beautiful.

Bella looked between Laxus and then Bickslow and Sage. She ushered for Laxus to come stand beside her. " Well, we have a little bit of news for you both. We wanted you two to know first. "

Laxus made his way over next to Bella and slid his arms around her small waist. He was so happy for Bickslow and Sage. He hadn't really had any dealings with kids, but he knew these two were perfect.

Bickslow looked the part of a very happy father, joy radiated from his body,even if he was a little worn out himself, not as much as Sage but still. "Let me guess you two are getting married?"

Laxus chuckled " kinda already did that when I marked her as my mate, in about 9 months the twins will have someone to terrorize" he says, Sage gives him a thumbs up as she passes Bickslow Kira to be burped, Something told her she was gonna be a daddy's girl, she began to burp Kyson. Once done she passes him to Bella sensing she wanted to hold one

Laxus smirked before saying " but you should marry Sage kinda did things backwards Bix" he says

Bickslow chuckled and patted his friend on the back looking over as Bella cradled his son in her arms. He knew she would be a great mother. "I already planned on it." The four of them made a rather dysfunctional family, but the love between them was strong. Through all of life's trials and tribulations they would always have each other's backs.

Laxus looked down at the baby in Bella's arms, " Damn you make pretty babies Bix" out of everything that had happened they were still a family, there is a knock on the door and Makarov comes in to see new additions to the guild and see how the new parents were.

Bella walked over to gramps holding baby Kyson smiling brightly. "They're perfect gramps. "

Gramps looked at the tiny baby in her arms " sure are, Congratulations Bickslow and Sage, what did you Name my grandbabies?" Even though they were not technically his grandbabies he saw them as such since he saw all his guild members as his children,

Bickslow decided to chime in, knowing Sage was still very tired. " Their names are Kyson and Kira. Wendy gave them both a clean bill of health. "

.

Sage had fallen asleep sitting up, she was so tired that she had just passed out like that, thankfully the babies weren't still nursing.

Bella looked down at gramps and smiled. He really did think of everyone in the guild as his children and every baby born was his grandchild. So it made her all the more happy to tell him the news. "Well gramps. They might be your grand kids, but here in about eight more months you'll be a great grandpa. "

Makarov smiled even more hearing the news about his first great grandchild, he knew Bella and Laxus would be great parents. " I'm going to give you guys some alone time while I tell the rest of the guild," he practilly skipped out the door, his grandbabies we're here and healthy dispite everything they had gone threw, they were premiees but healthy, the best news being in 8 months there would be another Fairy Tail baby Before he walked out the door he looked at Bickslow" Fix Sage she looks uncomfortable sleeping like that"

It had been a year to the date that Kyson and Kira were born and everyone was gathered around the guild hall for the celebration. Bella had given birth four months ago to a healthy baby girl named Elara. She was the spitting image of her father, from her curly blonde hair to her bright blue eyes. Her temper was another thing, that she took after her mother. Labor had been hard on Bella, if it weren't for Wendy, the destruction mage would have died during child birth. Naturally Laxus and Bella had chosen Sage and Bickslow to be Elara's god parents. She took a great liking to Bickslow, preferring to tug and yank on his dark blue hair, all the while giving him the cutest smile. As it stood Bickslow was currently holding Elara and dancing her around the party while the twins were getting handsy with the cake that had been made for them. Bella chuckled, feeling sorry for Sage, knowing she would be the one to clean them up later.


End file.
